A new beggining
by sarutobihokage
Summary: Konoha. The view from the Hokage monument could change anyone's opinion on the village..."Help me JiJi!" A 6 year old Naruto exclaimed, skidding into a dark alley way, at such speeds that the kunai flew out. Birds chirping filled the sky, smell of food traveled through the air. This appears to be a good village with nice civilians but it is really different. Full summary inside.
1. In the beggining

**A New Beginning**

**I'mmm back! Sorry for the sudden disappearance off of the earth but I forgot about this site. Sorry. This is my new story as you can see and I hope you like it.**

**Summary- Konoha. The view from the Hokage monument could change anyone's opinion on the village..."Help me JiJi!" A 6 year old Naruto exclaimed, skidding into a dark alley way, at such speeds that the kunai flew out. Birds chirping filled the sky, smell of food traveled through the air. This appears to be a good village with nice civilians but it is really different. The Kyuubi manages to get to Naruto sooner and helps him become the shinobi he allays wanted to be and more. Naruto makes friends on the way and each one helps him on his quest to become beyond the shinobi boundary. "Do you really believe that i can save this world from destruction?" "Yes, son. You can. We all believe in you."**

**Thought-** 'You will respect me.'

**Speaking- **"You will respect me."

**Bijuu- **"**You haven't seen anything yet Kit.**"

**Chapter 1: In the beginning**

Konoha. A leaf silently, fell on top of the Hokage Monument. The view from the mountain could change anyone's opinion on the village… The sound of birds chirping filled the sky, the smell of food slivered through the air. This appears to be a good village with nice civilians but the reality is _completely_ different.

A wind enhanced kunai sped through the air, at speeds that only the sharingan could follow. A rabbit masked ANBU swiftly followed, as he smirked at the fact that he got the kunai into the 'demons' shoulder, spreading blood over his beautiful blonde hair. Roars of cheers covered the sound of the chirping of the birds.

"Help me JiJi!" A 6 year old Naruto exclaimed as he skidded into a dark alley way, at such speeds that the cold kunai flew out of his shoulder. It was his birthday today yet the villagers couldn't find the peace within themselves to let him have peace for one day. As Naruto made his way done the alley way the mob slowly leaked in like the worst nightmare. The light of the oil light lamps revealed a secret about Naruto's 'way out'.

There was no exit…

Naruto's cerulean eyes drew back as he realised that there was no way out… Another merciless beating… The blonde's whiskers quivered, as his body gave way. The roar of the mob increased as they kicked… punched…stabbed... destroyed the crying boy. "Die! Kyuubi! " The rabbit ANBU yelled as he lifted up his kunai, reflecting a spinning sharingan (through a hole in his mask) and even though he had a mask on, Naruto could _feel _his smirk... The man swung the kunai at the damaged Naruto, who had his eyes shut closed.

"No…" His words lost in the crowd. Naruto slowly moved his head making his blood stained hair cover his now stone cold eyes. Suddenly time started to slow down and the ANBU was moving towards Naruto like a snail.

"I will not be treated like this anymore…" Naruto easily avoided the kunai to the heart, and brought his first back and unknowingly gathered chakra, which flipped his hair up. The ANBU's one visible eye widened. " I-i-i-is th-hat the…" The shocked Uchiha looked again wide eyes at Naruto eye to eye and what he saw would be something that would soon confuse Konoha…

The Sharingan…

"YOU PEAPLE WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!" Naruto screamed, as his balled fist connected and shattered the ANBU's mask sending him hurling through the crowd of fearful villagers. BANG! The ANBU slapped against a brick wall as he clutched his face.

"AGGHHHH! MY FACE!" pieces of his broken mask were embedded in his soft cream skin. The villagers slowly brought there gaze back to Naruto, as he stood there with his out stretched arm and exhausted breathing, not showing the villagers his eyes. "How did he move so fast?" A scared villager asked as he stepped back from Naruto who slowly stood up and dusted himself off, showing a cruel smirk… a trait that Naruto never had.

"Did you _people _actually think that I wouldn't figure out what was inside me? Just to let you know shouting out 'get the Kyuubi' and 'kill the beast' really doesn't help my emotions but because you really are trying to tap into my mind… Let me show you just how I feel… every beating and every time you torture me!" Naruto announced but something was wrong… There was too much malice encased in his speech. Naruto slowly raised his head showing a fully developed sharingan.

This time the villagers were scared and not Naruto "Look away from his eyes!" … They all backed up but it was too late… they all had their eyes locked with Naruto's and suddenly each of them was in Naruto's position in every beating, torture and break ins inside his house.

"I hope after you escape from this genjutsu you are locked up for life, like the scum bags you are!" Naruto said as his eyes returned back to cerulean blue and he fainted.

**Naruto's mind**

Naruto appeared in a sewer with 2 doors. One was chained up with many silver and golden chains and had multi-coloured gas oozing out of it from its hinges. On top it says 'memories.' The other one was open and had a sign on top that reads 'cage of the Kyuubi'. Naruto only had one way to go so he followed the path and soon enough saw giant fox staring at him, with sadness in his eyes.

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest Bijuu of all nine Bijuu but I'm sure you already know that." **Kyuubi announced as he glared Naruto down with his blood red eyes. "Yes Kyuubi I know who you are. I read it when I snuck into a library." Naruto said, looking to the ground of Kyuubi' prison.

"**What's wrong kit?" **Asked Kyuubi, to Naruto who looked traumatised. "Did I… Kill them?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as he looked up at him with saddened eyes. **"No Naruto you didn't kill them but you did put them in a very strong genjutsu with your newly developed **_**Sharingan**_" Kyuubi spat out the word Sharingan like it was poison.

"What is so wrong with the Sharingan, Kyuubi-sama?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi with a curious eye. "**It isn't the Sharingan that is troubling… It is the clan that holds it!" **Kyuubi roared in anger, creating ripples and waves causing Naruto to step back in fear. "**I'm sorry if I frightened you Kit. I just can't handle the Uchiha's. I wi****ll tell you the story of the night of the Kyuubi. It was October the 10****th**** six years ago. I was in your mothers se-" **Kyuubi started but was quickly interrupted by an excited Naruto "You knew my mom!" Naruto squealed. "**Of course I knew your mom; I was sealed**** inside of her. I also know who your father is but I'm coming to that!" **Kyuubi announced the excited Naruto, who had delight in his eyes.

"**Okay, where was I… I was in your mother's seal looking through her eyes as she started giving birth. Your mother's na****me was Kushina Uzumaki. The ****Uzumaki clan was a sealing clan consisting of the Senju and Uchiha that abandoned or defected off of the Hidden Leaf Village. Although the Senju and the Uchiha didn't reproduce with each other they still had a very good a good ****relationship. On the course of sometime a Senju fell in love with an Uchiha and the same with the Uchiha. Long story short, they made your mother. That year I was heading through the village where the Uzumaki clan lived and they all attacked me. Obviously ****I had to kill them but one of them sealed me in your mother. She was stunningly beautiful, like most Senju women but very dangerous, like most Uchiha. She could take down most of the Uchiha males and because she was so powerful she was named the heir of th****e Uzumaki clan. One day she was sent to go to Konoha to sign a treaty with Konoha. When she got there she got the news that her clan was destroyed and nothing remained. She stayed in Konoha where she met your father Minato Namikaze, another orphan of a now**** deceased clan. They hated each other at first but slowly grew close and soon enough fell in love. They both successfully managed to snake their way into my heart. Two years before the Kyuubi attack Minato was named the fourth Hokage. Soon enough Kushina g****ot pregnant with you. They named Jiraiya of the sannin as your god father; he then left to look around the nations. On the day of your birth on October the 10****th**** the seal on Kushina weakened. A masked man with a sharingan easily killed the guards and got in****to Kushina's birth room and stole you out of her hands as you were handed to her. The masked man threatened to kill you but Minato fought him off but the man successfully managed to unseal me from Kushina's prison and he controlled me with his sharingan. T****he other Uchiha's must have supported the masked man because there was no Uchiha ninja fighting against Kyuubi. They left many ninja to die. Minato, my friend managed to snap me out of my Sharingan state and he started doing the seal that Kushina had and h****e started sealing me into you. I didn't object because I knew that it was for the best but in the middle of the seal the Uchiha managed to get control of me and he made me shove my claw and you. I couldn't stop but when I was getting closer Minato and Kush****ina jumped in the way of the claw and they both was pierced by my claw. My two only friends… had died by my hands… I instantly snapped out of the sharingan and hit the Uchiha with my tail sending him out of the village. Minato managed to finish the seal an****d I disappeared into you. The ****only thing I regret before getting sealed is finding out my friends fate. All I remember is waking up with you in the sandaime's arms and Minato and Kushina gone. Well that is the end of my story why I hate the Uchiha but alwa****ys keep in mind that some Uchiha are good and not evil. It also gave information on how you got the Sharingan and who your parents where. I am truly sorry about what happened to them and I will help you with whatever decision you make and I will understand**** if you hate me." **The Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto's face couldn't describe how he felt. There was anger, shock, and… happiness.

"I could never hate you Kyuubi-sama… You were a dear friend of my parents and I will cherish that. Thank you for all the information on my parents and how I got my sharingan. Now how do I get out of here, I have to soak in this information." Naruto announced as he yawned. "**To go Naruto you need to close your eyes and focus on the outside world but before you go, I need to t****ell you that I am going to give you a gift of your choosing… it can be anything, from a kunai to a dojustsu like the Sharingan. It can have anything you want in it but you decide." **Kyuubi decided to give back to Naruto.

"It's okay Kyuubi-sama you don't have to give me a gift an already forgave you." Naruto announced as he turned away from Kyuubi. "**No Naruto I insist. The least thing I can do is help you become stronger.**" Kyuubi announced. "**Please take my offer."**

"Okay I accept your offer Kyuubi-sama. I would like a dojustsu because the idea of using the sharingan disgusts me. Next time I come here I will describe it to you." Naruto gave in. "**Bye Naruto. See you when you return." **Kyuubi said waving. "Kyuubi." Naruto said in a serious voice. "**Yes?"** Kyuubi said. "I promise that I will destroy that Uchiha with the mask if it is the _last _thing I do!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked back at Kyuubi with such a serious expression that he froze.

"**Thank you Naruto. Thank you.**"

Suddenly the sewer around Naruto vanished and Naruto's eyes fluttered.

**Back in normal**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he frowned. He was still in the same alley way. He slowly got up and raised his arms above his head and stretched them, making one his bones click. Soon enough the Sandaime Hokage and some ANBU swept in from the open top. "Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled as he landed next to Naruto, who ignored him. "Are you okay Naruto? What did they do to you?" Hiruzen asked. "Oh the usual but nothing Kyuubi can't fix…" Naruto said shocking Hiruzen but not to a great extent. "I knew you would find out soon, Naruto. You are so smart." Hiruzen laughed as he attempted to put his hands around Naruto's neck only to get swatted away by Naruto. The god of shinobi looked puzzled as he glared at Naruto who looked at him with ice cold eyes that didn't look forgiving.

"Why, Sarutobi? Why did you have to lie to me about who I am? You were the only person in this village who I trusted and you lied to me for my whole life. I don't think if I can look at you the same. You disgust me." Naruto announced as he strolled out of the alleyway, with his cuts healing more every step. Sarutobi was so shocked that he dropped his pipe and sweated at the thought of what Naruto found out about himself. "Naruto?" Sarutobi said as he reached out to where Naruto just was and a single tear escaped his wrinkled eyes. "What have I done?" Sarutobi moaned.

"ANBU, contact all of the council members including clan heads. Tell them to assemble at the meeting in 30 minutes."

**Naruto**

Naruto steamed down the roads of Konoha, getting more attention than normal. His face was tomato coloured. "**Naruto, you should try to calm down." **Kyuubi said from deep in Naruto's head. "I can't right now. I'm too angry." Naruto announced as he started into a run with his eyes glued shut.

Naruto kept running. He didn't care where he was running too and he didn't care he just ran, until suddenly…

THUMP!

Naruto bounced onto his bottom and opened his eyes to see a boy that looked about four in the same position as him with his mother standing right beside him. She was so angry that she came at the point that she said something that she would regret. "Don't touch my son ever again, fox boy!" Naruto's eyes instantly opened and he stood up and said with a voice that promised harm "I was about to apologise but I think I would enjoy this more!" Naruto said, his eyes now slitted and red, grabbed the women's blonde hair and yanked it down to the ground sending pain throughout her body, causing her to yelp to the sky. Naruto then kicked her in the face with super human speed and it sent her into the nearest building. The little boy ran over to his mother as she bled in the building. The boy looked at Naruto and with tears "Why did you do that?!" Naruto just carried on walking towards the women with a terrifying look on his face. The boy put his head to his mother's chest and started to hyperventilate. "**Naruto snap out of it! Can't you see that she is…" **Kyuubi shouted out trying to get Naruto's attention, to no prevail. "**Naruto she**** is…"**

"Dead…" The boy said as his heart sank to his stomach. Naruto finally snapped out of it. "Wait? What happened?" Naruto asked but managed to figure it out when he saw the dead women on the floor and the boy kneeling beside her. "You! Monster!" The boy screamed but to the lone wind because Naruto had ran. He could stay there any longer. He had just killed a women and worst of all he made a three year old an orphan. He felt sick to the stomach. "**Naruto go see the third Hokage. I think he didn't tell you ****who your parents were because he wanted to protect you." **Kyuubi announced.

"Okay but I won't forgive him." Naruto said as he changed direction.

**10 minutes later**

"Hello Naruto-kun. What are you here for?" Asked the secretary of the Hokage, with a big smile. "I want to speak to the Hokage." Said Naruto, emotionlessly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but he is in a meeting at the council. See you next time!" The secretary said as she waved Naruto away. Naruto was going to make his way home until Kyuubi decided "**You sho****uld really go to the meeting. I can bet one of my tails that it has something to do with you.**"

**At the meeting 15 minutes later**

Hiruzen and the whole council sat in awkward silence. He had just told them about who Naruto's family is… Hiruzen felt his heart beating and expected a huge hoard of shouts and screams but it didn't happen.

"I vote for my clan to adopt Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Who do you think is adopting Naruto? Feel free to review my story about your answers. REVIEW! Also if you want you can review on the idea for the dojustsu.**


	2. Naruto's descision! Namikaze scrolls?

**The New Beginning.**

**This is the second chapter of The New Beginning. Lots of things happen this chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Character in Naruto.**

**Chapter**** 2: Naruto's decision! Namikaze scrolls!**

Hiruzen and the whole council sat in awkward silence. He had just told them about who Naruto's family is… Hiruzen felt his heart beating and expected a huge hoard of shouts and screams but it didn't happen.

"I vote for my clan to adopt Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsume Inuzuku called out. Everyone looked at her in shock. Unlike half of the clans there, she wanted to protect Naruto because she didn't see him as a 'demon' and saw him as a misunderstood pup. Before anyone could speak another voice shouted out "No! My clan wants to adopt Naruto!" Everyone spun there head and saw the Aburame clan head.

"I will not allow an Uchiha of any sort to be infested with bugs! I find it right that Naruto should be adopted into our clan because he is an Uchiha!" Uchiha Fugaku announced gaining many nods from the council members. "You obviously want Naruto just for power Uchiha! I find reason that Naruto should be adopted into the Hyuuga clan, so he can have a normal family!" Hiashi said smirking, also gaining approval of the council members. Soon there was a dispute between the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's.

Hiruzen tried to think but the noise was too great. Hiruzen was just about to shout for silence when a blanket of killer intent fell over the council room and everyone inside stopped arguing. The killer intent was radiation from behind the table that they were all sitting. They all followed the intent back to where it radiated and saw something that shocked them... They were all speechless when they saw Naruto glaring dangerously at the clan heads. "So… All of you hate me one minute because I contain the Kyuubi and the next you all want to adopt me because I am the son of the fourth. How ironic… I just wanted someone or maybe even a family that loved me for who I am not for who my parents are or what's inside of me and as for you Sarutobi for planning a meeting to find out which clan adopts me without my consent. I will choose what clan I want to be adopted into!" Naruto exclaimed to all of the people in the council room shocking them, to say the least. Naruto then sat down and started to think about what clan he wanted to be adopted into. "**Naruto, I think I need to tell you something!" **Kyuubi announced through Naruto mind. 'What is it Kyuubi-sama?" Naruto answered as he scanned the clans. "**You see that Uchiha, that was just having an argument. He is your uncle but he doesn't know because his mother had an affair with your grandfather. I think you should tell him now and join the Uchiha clan because un****like most Uchiha, I can tell that he is a good man." **Kyuubi told Naruto. 'How am I supposed to tell him? What am I supposed to say?' Naruto asked his tenant.

"**Tell him that the story about Mirimoko Uchiha*was a lie and he will understand. Now don't interru****pt me… I'm sleeping!" **Kyuubi said as he sunk back in his cage.

"We'll have you decided?" Hiruzen asked Naruto, making him sweat. "Well yes but can you say it. I'm kind of shocked at the least." Naruto walked up to Sarutobi and whispered into his ear, shocking the old man to the point of near-faint. "Are you sure Naruto?"

"One hundred percent sure, they're family! Can you hurry up… I'm hungry." Naruto said sheepishly. "Okay, the clan that Naruto has chosen to be his guardian is…" Sarutobi started putting the clan heads at the edge of their seats. "… The Uchiha clan!" Sarutobi said sending everyone, except Naruto and Sarutobi, to the ground in disbelief. Fugaku was the first to recover and he questioned Naruto "Why did you choose the Uchiha clan?"

"Simply because the Uchiha clan is my only family left Oji-sama." Naruto said again putting Fugaku on the floor in disbelief. 'How could Naruto be my nephew? I never had any siblings?' Fugaku question himself repeatedly.

"Uncle Fugaku? Are you okay?" Naruto asked leaning over his uncle's body. "How are you my nephew?" Fugaku asked as he sat back on his seat. "Let's just say the story about Mirimoko Uchiha was a lie." Naruto said making Fugaku think about the story his mother had told him long ago.

**Flash Back**

A young Fugaku sat peacefully in the Uchiha mansion with his legs crosses. His mom had promised to tell him one of her amazing stories. A very beautiful Uchiha walked in and sat down in front of Fugaku and began.

"Awhile back in the Uchiha compound a young Uchiha kunoichi was sent to the land where the Uzumaki clan lived. There the young kunoichi fell in love with an Uchiha that lived there. They had a baby and she was considered a hero because she saved the Uchiha's daughter, who was a mix between a Uchiha and another clan. The baby and the Uchiha's daughter were half siblings. Then she left to go back to Konoha. She promised to return soon. When she was about to return she heard that the Uchiha's daughter had died on the field and her name Mirimoko Uchiha. She withheld her return but when she was going to go back the second time news got back that the clan had been wiped out. She soon forgot about it and made a new family. The baby born by the Uchiha man and the kunoichi was you and I was the kunoichi."

Fugaku was astounded at the least. He was the son of a member of a now destroyed clan, kind of and he had a sister that sadly died. He soon forgot about it after time passed.

**Flash back end**

"So what actually happened to Mirimoko? Wait if you're my niece then…" Fugaku started to piece together the puzzle. "Mirimoko was Kushina all along and she hadn't died!" Fugaku then started to realize. Fugaku then stood up and said "Naruto, I agree to adopt you into the Uchiha clan, as you are my niece, and you will live with me and my family until you choose to get a house or rebuild the Namikaze clan."

"Okay! Well that's sorted! This clan meeting is dismissed!" Hiruzen announced and got up to leave but was stopped by Naruto who shouted. "Sarutobi can you wait for a minute, I need to ask you something."

"Sure I will be outside the room…" Sarutobi said as he disappeared behind the door, as all the clans left, leaving Naruto, Fugaku and the Uchiha guards. "So what do you want to do first Naruto? Would you like to go home and meet the family or go and get something to eat? Your chose." Fugaku said over joyed. He had a nephew! Something he believed wouldn't even be possible. Naruto sat joyfully on Fugaku's lap. The same thoughts racing like horses through his thoughts.

"Could we go to Ramen Ichiraku, please? Uncle Fugaku?" Naruto said with un-resistible puppy dog eyes. Fugaku's heart, for the first time in his life. "Yes Naruto. Where is this Ramen Ichiraku place?" Fugaku announced, to Naruto with stars in his eyes. Naruto then followed to put in directions. "I see… so it is near the Uchiha compound. This Is do-able…" Fugaku said as he got up and walked out of the council room with Naruto and his loyal guards.

"So Naruto, what did you want to talk about?" Asked Hiruzen to Naruto, who looked like he was having the time of his life. "Can you please give me keys to the Namikaze compound and the locations of my families scrolls?" asked Naruto. "I can give you the directions of the scrolls but as for the keys I will have to give it to you when you reach gennin. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, Hokage…" Naruto said, and as soon as he said, that they left. Naruto and Fugaku had the same thought track still. It was unbelievable that they were related. Just about half way to Ichiraku Fugaku spoke "What kind of food do they sell at Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Well they sell chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, pork ramen ect…" Naruto explained until they got there. "Hello Naruto-Kun. Who are the people with you?" Ayame asked politely as she washed some plates.

"Well first of all the big one with the Uchiha symbol is my uncle… the clan head of the Uchiha and the two other people are our body guards." Naruto said shocking Ayame. Ayame's plate slowly dropped to the ground and cracked. "I was shocked at first too but it all made sense after." Naruto giggled. "So you're related to the Uchiha." Ayame spat out. "Yep!" Naruto said before being tackled down by Ayame who was screaming with happiness. "I can't believe It. You found your family!" Ayame yelled.

**1 hour later**

"Thank you for your service Ayame!" Fugaku shouted out to Ayame as he left the Ramen shop with Naruto asleep in his arms and a belly full of ramen. 'I didn't know ramen could be so addicting…' Fugaku thought to himself as he headed to the Uchiha compound. Fugaku then got to the front gates of the Uchiha compound and the guards instantly recognised him and let him through. Fugaku then headed for his house in which he found. Fugaku slowly opened the door and crept in. He didn't want to wake up his wife. Not at this hour. She wanted him home for dinner and it was 1 am! Fugaku then walked up the stairs and into the Sasuke's room, which had a spare bed. Fugaku then opened the door to Sasuke's room and placed Naruto down on the bed and put the covers over him slowly, not to wake him up. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't find Kushina fast enough but know that I found you, I will give you a good life…' Fugaku thought as he looked down at Naruto and then at Sasuke. 'I hope you too get along.' Thought the Uchiha, as he left the room.

**Morning**

The sound of bird's wings rang through Naruto's head, as he lay in the most comfortable bed he has ever slept in. 'Where am I?' Naruto thought and then remembered falling asleep in his uncle's arms. Naruto slightly moved and groaned as the sun hit his eye lids through the window. "Aniki, he's waking up…" A voice whispered. "I know I can see…" Another voice said, obviously older.

Naruto opened one of his eyes and scanned the room. Right above his body was a young boy with black hair and black eyes. "Sasuke give him space!" Itachi yelled to Sasuke, dashing a pillow at him in the process. "Don't do that baka!" Sasuke yelled as he fell off of Naruto's bed. "I do what I want Sasuke-teme…" Itachi said.

Naruto was no fully up and sitting up. Naruto then yawned dramatically drawing Itachi and Sasuke's attention. "Good morning. Who are you?" Naruto asked his two unknown cousins. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke announced as he sat down and crossed his legs on the carpet. "I am Itachi Uchiha. I am the brother of Sasuke so I have the exact same parents. Now tell us. Who are you?" Asked Itachi bewildered.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. I am the only nephew of Fugaku Uchiha and my parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto explained shocking the two brothers. "So you're the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife?" Itachi said shocked to death. "He is the son of the fourth Hokage? But he said he is the nephew of dad!" Sasuke asked dumbfounded. "Well my mom was half Uchiha and she was uncle Fugaku's sister but he didn't know. That makes you guys my first-cousins!" Itachi and Sasuke were puzzled. They was about to ask more questions when suddenly they heard a shout from down stairs "It's breakfast! Get down here!" Itachi got up and dragged the unwilling Sasuke. "But I wanna ask him more questions!" Sasuke whined. "He is coming with us downstairs Sasuke!" Itachi said.

When they left, Naruto got up and stretched. 'I'm not hungry.' Naruto thought to himself. '**You need to eat today because we have to get you ne****w clothes and training clothes.' **Kyuubi awakened. 'I will but I'm just not hungry.' Naruto thought back. Naruto then striped down to his vest top and trousers and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning Naruto!" Fugaku said as he shared out Naruto's food and set it down on the table. It was pancakes and syrup. "Thanks you Oji-sama!" Naruto thanked his uncle and sat down and looked at his food. "Is there anything wrong Naruto?" Itachi asked after a swallow of his pancake. "No. I just don't usually eat real food and I haven't had this before…" Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes bulge. "You haven't had pancakes!" Sasuke shouted spraying food over the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Itachi counselled Sasuke as he flicked him in the forehead. "Ouch that hurt Aniki!" Sasuke yelled holding his head in pain.

"Stop it you too! You're setting a bad example to Naruto. If your mom was here would you be doing this?" Fugaku asked Itachi and Sasuke. "Where is mom anyway?" Asked Itachi. "She went to pick up Sachi from the orphanage." Fugaku replied. "What do you mean the orphanage!? Wasn't he staying with his mom?" Asked Itachi. "He was but yesterday they was walking in Konoha and some random boy with spikey hair and red eyes killed her and ran off." Fugaku explained. Naruto's heart raced. Could it be him? "They still have a good 30 minutes to get back, so after Naruto eats you can play." Fugaku said.

Naruto took another 15 minutes to eat his food and then they all got up and went to the front door when Naruto saw something at the front door. Naruto bent down and picked it up and smirked. He finally knew where his parents scrolls where. "What is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked peering into what Naruto was so interested in. "Oh. Nothing." Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke then turned and headed for the back garden but then suddenly they heard "I'm home!" Naruto was the first to turn around and he saw someone he had hopped had been a dream and faded away… It was…

**Another cliff-hanger! Who is this mysterious person.**

**I like people being on the edge! What can I say.**

**Review answers**

**Iamgoku: 1: There could be. Or there couldn't be. Find out. 2: I was thinking about it… maybe. 3: Yah he might… well if everything goes to plan then yes. 4:hehehehe! It could. I might. But it might not. Just going to have to wait.**

**This is another instalment of The New Beginning. Review PLEASE.**


	3. training beggins!

**The New Beginning **

**Chapter 3: Training begins. Hidden blonde.**

Before:

**Naruto took another 15 minutes to eat his food and then they all got up and went to the front door when Naruto saw something at the front door. Naruto bent down and picked it up and smirked. He finally knew where his parents scrolls where. "What is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked peering into what Naruto was so interested in. "Oh. Nothing." Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke then turned and headed for the back garden but then suddenly they heard "I'm home!" Naruto was the first to turn around and he saw someone he had hopped had been a dream and faded away… It was…**

**Now:**

Naruto, without a second glance, ran quickly past Itachi and Sasuke and up the stairs. "Naruto?" Sasuke's said going deaf to Naruto's ears. 'No! No! No! No! No! No! No!' thought Naruto as he ran in to his /Sasuke's room and slammed the door and locked it. Naruto's sweat was like rain and it poured down his face. 'Kyuubi did you see that?' Naruto asked Kyuubi as he quickly put on his orange jumpsuit. '**No… see what?'** Kyuubi asked, clearly showing he was tired.

"T-t-t-that person down there was-s-s-…" Naruto was about to continue but he heard something that made him have a mini-heart attack… "Sachi your room is here… with Sasuke and Naruto our cousin… He should be in here!" Itachi said. Naruto sat on the floor, against the door. The handle started to twist. Naruto panicked and looked around the room for an escape. Itachi twisted the handle fully and opened the door to see the whole room empty but the window was wide open. "Where is your cousin?" Asked a young boy, with black hair and blonde streaks. "I'm starting to wonder myself?" Itachi replied.

**Naruto**

"That was close! If I ever got caught by him… I don't know how he would respond to seeing me!?" Naruto said out load, due to the shock of having to think of a plan so quickly. '**Ah! So you saw that boy whose mom you killed?**' Kyuubi said with a snicker of laughter. Naruto ran through the Uchiha compound and out of the gates before thinking again 'It isn't funny Kyuubi! He is a Uchiha!'

'**So what?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto. 'And he is a part of the royal family and he is an orphan. That means he is living with us in that huge house.' Naruto explained. '**So?**' Kyuubi asked sarcastically but Naruto didn't catch on. 'He will be near me and will then catch on that it was me! Come on Kyuubi! After being alive for so long I expect you not to be so thick!' Naruto screeched. '**I was being sarcast****ic! Geez! I think you should go and get some new clothes and maybe a weapon… but I don't think the amount of yen that the Sandaime gives you isn't enough for what I am planning…" **Kyuubi announced freaking out Naruto. 'What do you have planned?' Naruto asked as he headed for the centre of the village. That is where all the good shops where.

'**Well there is something I never told you before. I like to get new things. It makes me happy and when I get new things I am happy! But don't tell anyone about my secret!**** Got that!**' Kyuubi told Naruto who was on the floor laughing his head off. **'It's not funny!**' Kyuubi yelled.

'Yes it is! I am the great Kyuubi! Get me new things because it will make me happy!' Naruto was now on the floor in stiches. '**Just go! Go and when y****ou get to the centre of the village contact me!**' Kyuubi sulked. 'No problem.' Naruto then, dashed to the centre at speeds that didn't match a six year old. Within minutes Naruto reached the centre and looked around on the packed road.

'Kyuubi we are here!' Naruto mind-shouted to Kyuubi who let out a howl. '**Try not to shout next time!' **Kyuubi shouted giving Naruto a temporary head-ache. 'Where should I go?' I asked Kyuubi. '**You should go and get new clothes. I hate orange…' **Kyuubi said shocking Naruto. 'But Kyuubi. You are orange. So that means you hate your own colour.' Naruto said. '**It doesn't matter what colour I am because I am so big that they will see me with any colour but you will be noticed by people who are skilled and they will see you on missions****. Don't try and make me sound wrong**!' Kyuubi said and Naruto had a sweat particle going down his face anime style. 'What cloths shop should I go to?' Asked Naruto to the orange fox. '**I think you should go to that small one that is the colour red and black.**** Your parent's used to go there to get there clothes**.' Kyuubi said. Naruto then headed to the shop and as he entered, he was expecting an instant shout for him to leave… nothing came but instead a man came up to him and said "Nice to meet you customer. How can I help you?"

Naruto looked up at the man and said "I would like to know where the clothes section for kids is?" Naruto asked the man, who pointed to him where it is. "Arigato." Naruto thanked the man and walked to the kids section. 'What colour is good for missions, fuzz ball.' Naruto asked Kyuubi as he looked at all the variety of clothes. '**You need to start to think you know… You should get the colour that best makes you look stealth in the dark**.' Kyuubi said. Naruto then looked at all the black cloths and picked up a black string vest and pair of sandals that where grey. Naruto then picked up a long sleeve zipper jacket that had matching black trousers on it. They both had a red line going down the side. "Hm… I like this." Naruto said as he walked into the pyjama section and picked up a red and black matching pyjama. "Are you done here?" The man asked Naruto from the cash register. "I guess so." Naruto said and walked towards the cash register and put his things down. "How much will it be?" Naruto asked the cash man who waved him off. "It's free. It's your first time here isn't it?" The man said and Naruto looked at him weird but then just left with his things in his bag.

'Kyuubi where do I go from here?'

**Last shop**

Naruto and Kyuubi had gone on a quest for new things. Naruto had got a black and faint red flack jack and dark blue fingerless gloves that had a golden hand bracer. Naruto had also got many different varieties of cloths from lots of different shops. By the time Naruto had gone to the last shop his legs were killing him. 'Kyuubi I think I am too young for all this walking.' Naruto whined as he entered the weapon shop. '**No one is too young to do things! Now get yourself some weapons so we can train!**' Kyuubi yelled making Naruto whine more. Naruto then carried on walking and went into the corridor that had the heading 'kunai etc.'.

Naruto picked up 100 kunai and 50 shuriken. Naruto then walked more down the corridor got a shuriken and kunai holder and found the explosive tags. Naruto picked up 200 and he picked up 100 plain papers to see if he could make his own tags. Naruto then went to the cash register and put it down. "Is this all you want?" The women asked. Naruto looked up at her and said "Yes it is." The women looked shocked. 'Was it something I said?' Naruto thought to himself. "Come here." The women commanded Naruto and he obeyed.

The women then looked at him intensely with a puzzled face. "What is your last name?" The women asked Naruto who looked up at here with his blue eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto said, not yet getting into the habit of saying Uchiha. "Oh! It is you!" The women squealed in excitement as she lifted Naruto up and swirled him around. "How do you know me?" Naruto asked after she put him down. "I was your parent's weapon designer and maker. I designed you dads special kunai's and your mom's katana. Also I preserved there things for the day you got here! Come follow me!" The women squealed. Naruto followed her and she went into a cellar that had the title 'Uzumaki volt'. They carried on walking and she opened a black door with the Uzumaki swirl on it. Inside was something that made Naruto's mouth hang like a gold fish.

A sword sat there with golden hilt and a diamond pommel. The cross guard was black that looked as if it was made of leather. The chappe was made of a red crystal of some sort and the over side was blue. The blade was the most astounding thing. It was a very concentrated black on the edges but the centre was different. One half was blue and one half was reddish orange that was separated by the fuller. "I-i-is this m-mine?" Naruto asked as he touched it sending a shiver down his spine at how cold it was. "It has been waiting here for 6 years for you. I remember the very day your parents gave me the challenge to make a sword that was better than Kushina's, could virtually cut through anything and could adjust size to the size of the user. It took me a couple of years to make it but the day it finished was the day the Kyuubi attacked… so you know what happened. I brought it down here and left it for the baby that Kushina was supposed to have… and he finally came. By the way my name is Yuzikomo but you can call me Yuziko." The Yuziko explained as they walked back to the top and he collected his things. "How much will this be?" Naruto asked although he knew the answer. "You can have it for free because you are my best friend's son. See you!" Yuziko said her goodbyes to Naruto as he left the shop with his new sword strapped on his back.

'Kyuubi. Where are we going to train?" Asked Naruto waking him up. '**Go out of Konoha and then keep going and then there will be a river. Go there!'** Kyuubi directed Naruto who obeyed and after time he got there. 'What do we do first?' Naruto asked. '**Can you use your chakra?**' Kyuubi asked Naruto who nodded. 'I** have a technique that will help you train faster and it is perfect for you**.' Kyuubi explained to Naruto who had stars in his eyes. 'What is it?' Naruto asked. '**Kage Bunshin****.'**

**1 hour later**

'**Naruto you have learned the Kage Bunshin. If**** I am right it is your first jutsu? This will accelerate your training speed by how much clones you make. If you make 1 clone your training speed doubles because if you train that clone when he disperses you get all his knowledge and gain what he gained. N****ow I want you to make 500 clones. Make all of them go with a clone that is under my influence and make another one so I can train you personally**.' Kyuubi ordered Naruto, who was splashing his face with water, sweating hard. Naruto then got up and put his hands in the Kage Bunshin sign and a huge cloud developed the area. When it disbanded an army of Naruto's was there. Instead of 500 there was 1000.

'**I said make 500**!' Kyuubi yelled. 'I made more so my training can go faster. If Sachi attacks me I don't want to hurt him.' Naruto lied and Kyuubi could tell. '**I know that isn't the reason you want to become stronger Kit. What is it**?' Kyuubi asked as Naruto sent the clones off with his clone under Kyuubi's influence. 'Well the real reason is… You know how my parent's had lots of enemies. I don't want to risk the ones I love being hurt if they ever come to find me. I want to be strong enough to hold out against them even if it risks my life.' Naruto told Kyuubi. '**Then let's get training!' **

Naruto sat in front of his clone which started by saying "**Okay Naruto, your clones have started on learning how to use chakra correctly and I brought you here to teach you how to use that sword of yours**." Kyuubi told Naruto, pointing to the sword that was on Naruto's back. "You know what this sword does?" Naruto asked baffled.

"**I would because me, Kushina and Minato designed it. It was made to drain people's chakra if needed. The red and blue chakra is some of the chakra of ****your parents and me. This chakra is the life force of yo****ur sword. If the chakra drains completely… it will disappear. When you absorb chakra you ever add to the pool of chakra that keeps it alive, adds the person's chakra into your own or just destroys the area of chakra that you cut through. You sword can drif****t through peaple if all you want it there chakra and you don't want to hurt them. First I'm going to teach you how to use a sword**. **By the way the sword is called Kami no sabaki no ken (Sword of divine judgment)**." Kyuubi told Naruto. Kyuubi then started Naruto's training.

**3 hours later**

Naruto stood with his sword in hand sweating bullets. Kyuubi could come at him at any time. Naruto looked around and heard something from behind and swiftly twisted but it was only a rabbit. Naruto sighed and dropped his defences slightly and that was when he felt cold metal press against his neck and someone whisper in his ear "**Don't ever drop your defences**." Naruto tried to jump away but was pulled down by Kyuubi. "**You're getting better Naruto, at an alarming rate. I think ****you get it from Kushina**." Kyuubi said as he and Naruto sat down facing each other. "Kyuubi?" Naruto said. "**Yes?"** Kyuubi responded.

"Can we talk about the dojustsu said you can create for me?" Naruto asked. "**Sure. Can you give me 3 abilities you want to be**** in your dojustsu**?" Kyuubi said. "Can the first ability be the ability to make something that isn't real become real? So like if I imagined a huge dragon with horns I can make it real." Kyuubi nodded and said "**It's possible**." Naruto asked. "Can the second ability be too able to absorb an existing kekkai genkai inside of me that I achieve when I achieve it? For example I have the Sharingan so can my dojustsu absorb it and make it have the abilities of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked getting another nod from Kyuubi. "Also can the final ability be to create, enhance or destroy a kekkai genkai or dojustsu from another user apart from myself?" Naruto asked shocking Kyuubi. "**I would have never thought of a kekkai genkai with so much power. I thank your imagination. T****he dojustsu should be activated the next time you go through a great distress. One last thing. What do you want it to look like**?" Kyuubi asked

"Can it have all the aspects of my previous dojutsu's in it but can it be a light gold with a faint black and red outline?" Naruto asked Kyuubi. "**It is done."** Kyuubi announced as he stood up and said "**Let's get back to training."**

**Tequoia: Possibly.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and this is your reward! REVIEW tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	4. First encounter! Itachi's test!

**The New Beginning **

**Chapter 4: Encounter! Itachi's test!**

Naruto lay on the floor in the forest panting with exhaustion. His clothes where ripped to the string vest and his trousers where cut into rags. He had finally managed to dispel the clone with just his sword. It took hours to destroy it but he managed to with just what Kyuubi taught him about the sword basics. Naruto slowly got up and leaned on a cut up tree. He looked up and realised that the sky was getting dark. 'I think I should call this a day**.' **Naruto said as he put his hands in the Kage Bunshin sign and was about to dispel his clones when he heard a shout '**Wait don't do it too fast! It will give you an extreme headache!' **Kyuubi warned him. 'How much should I release then?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'**Release like 100 each**.' Kyuubi explained. Naruto then put his hands back in the Kage Bunshin sign and then released 100 and a flush of memories, sending him crashing to the floor. 'That hurt too much!' Naruto though as he rolled over and then got up again. After expelling all of them Naruto picked up his sword and walked over to the river and dived in, to clean all the dirt off of him. While in the water he thought of what things his clones learned. His clones mastered the ability to use his chakra to lift things up, like shuriken's and kunai. The problem with the shuriken is that he can't get it to spin. His clones also began learning on the Henge no jutsu but had not yet mastered it because they were learning to lift things with chakra. They could go into transformations but he could say it was mastered until he used it in battle. Overall he was happy with the progress he was making. Naruto then resurfaced, shaking the water out of his hair. Naruto then followed his path back to Konoha, and on the way he got out a kunai. Naruto then put it in his palm and pumped the right amount of chakra into his hand and the kunai was lifted into the air and Naruto tried to do something new. He shot the kunai in the air with his chakra and watched it come down and tried to catch it with his other hand using chakra. The kunai ended up piercing Naruto's palm but he kept practicing this.

**Naruto back in Konoha **

Naruto finally made it back to Konoha and had managed to do the trick he was working on and managed to preform it with 2 kunai at once. He was working on three but by the time he tried he ended up being at the Uchiha gate. The two guards at the front welcomed Naruto as his presence brought peace to them. The nearest one to Naruto told him "Your family is worried sick. I think you should go back." Naruto nodded and walked through the gate and into the area where his house is. When he got to the front door his hands quivered over the handle. He didn't care about the consequences of leaving without telling but all he cared about was meeting Sachi.

He was positively sure that he would hate him more than life itself. Naruto grabbed the handle and opened the door and the first thing he saw was Itachi, Fugaku and a woman on the couch waiting. Fugaku looked up and instantly said in a worried tone, "Where the hell were you?" Naruto was now slightly shaking. Fugaku did look scary when he was angry. "I was training…" Naruto whispered. "This time I will allow it because you aren't used to being with peaple. Sachi kept saying that it was his fault that you weren't there and that he scared you off. Well good night." Fugaku announced as he got up and strolled to his room, leaving Itachi, the women and Naruto there. "Naruto, this is my mother." Itachi said signalling to the women, who walked to Naruto. "Nice to meet you. I am Mikoto Uchiha. I hope you find delight in staying the Uchiha compound. If you need any help or just someone to help you through problems, I am always here. Good night!" Mikoto said and as quick as she talked she left. Naruto stopped shaking and looked at Itachi who said "Naruto why did you run when Sachi got here?" Asked Itachi with his eyebrow raised. "No reason." Naruto lied and tried to rush past Itachi, who stopped him and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto I have known you for so long. Since you were a baby. Please don't try to lie to me now." Itachi told Naruto who started sweating dramatically. "Itachi it was no of your concern! I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked back in Itachi's eyes. "Naruto? What happened to you?" Itachi asked as Naruto barged past him but stopped half way down the stairs. Itachi raised his eyebrow as Naruto just stood there. Naruto turned his head back at Itachi with a tear traveling down his face. "Can we talk?"

**Next morning**

Laying on his bed, in his shared room, Naruto thought peacefully about his and Itachi's chat. They had talked about many things, from the fact that he had the Kyuubi in him to the reason he ran away when Sachi came. Unexpectedly, Itachi was fine with it. He understood everything Naruto told him but Naruto was still scared. What if Itachi told someone? What if he told Sachi? The though sank with Naruto to the point that he couldn't sleep. He was on the same bunk bed as Sachi. As if things couldn't get any worse. Naruto grabbed onto the rail and looked down at Sachi who was sleeping peacefully. Naruto then heard footsteps and looked at the door. Suddenly Itachi busted in and shouted out "Wake up! We are going to do a test!" Itachi shouted waking Sasuke up. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and asked "What test?"

"I am testing you, Naruto and Sachi. Don't disappoint me." Itachi said as he walked out the room. "Naruto, can you wake up Sachi please?" Sasuke asked Naruto, while he rubbed his eyes. "It is now or never." Naruto whispered as he jumped down and shaked Sachi until his eye opened. "Huh. Who are you?" Sachi asked, making Naruto's eyes widen. "I-I am N-Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. I am your cousin. Itachi ordered me to wake you up because we are doing a test." Naruto explained as he gulped hard. "It is Nice to finally meet you cousin. Itachi was telling me how awesome you are." Sachi said, as he got up and put on a blue short sleeve shirt and brown shorts. Naruto then got his new red short sleeve shirt and black shorts. "I wouldn't say I am awesome because many peaple in this village hate me. It used to get to me and make me feel low and not worth anything but now I don't care what they say because I have a family that give me nice comments like what you just said. Thank you Sachi-kun." Naruto told Sachi with a smile and Sachi had stars in his eyes like Naruto was a number 1 trophy. "Oh yah. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." Naruto said to Sachi who smiled wider. "No problem! It wasn't your fault. I don't even remember who killed her. A piece of the building above me dropped and knocked me out! See!" Sachi said pointing to the back of his head which had a large bandage. Naruto left when Sachi started combing his hair. "Come when you're ready!" Naruto shouted to Sachi, who put his thumb up.

"It looks like your already good friends!" Sasuke said to Naruto as they walked down the stairs. "It's like he idolises me for some reason but I don't deserve it really. I'm just a monster in a human's body." Naruto said with a frown. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked at Naruto. "You are no monster Naruto! You are a normal boy with human feelings! I won't let any villagers ever touch you again!" Sasuke growled to Naruto's surprise. Naruto grinned and said "Don't worry. I think I can handle myself." Naruto then put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto was just testing if his new family really loved him or was just putting up a front for his power. Naruto was right. They did love him. "Hey guys. Where's Sachi?" Itachi asked as he swirled a kunai on his finger. "He's up stairs combing his hair." Naruto said as he lifted his sword out of it sheath and swirled it in circles. "Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked Naruto in amazement. "My dad and mom left it for me before they died." Naruto explained as he stopped swirling and touched the blade. Suddenly Sachi appeared in their midst and looked at Naruto's sword with amazement. "Is that your sword Naruto? It looks so amazing! Can I hold it? Can I?" Sachi asked with puppy dog eyes.

They began to make their way to wherever the test area was. Naruto eventually fell for the puppy dog eyes and gave Sachi the sword and it instantly adjusted to his size. "So cool!" Sachi squealed. Soon they reached an open area that had a river flowing through it. "Itachi-san what are we waiting for?" Sachi asked Itachi who sat on a stump and looked up into a tree and instantly a ninja with black hair jumped down. "We were waiting for him." Itachi told Sachi who jumped back in shock of the sudden appearance. "Why is he here?" Sasuke asked. "You three will have a battle with him separately. He is only a gennin fresh out of the academy." Itachi explained. "Sachi you're up first." Itachi said. Sachi put Naruto's sword down and stepped forward. "Do you expect me to vs a 4 year old?" The gennin laughed and his black hair blew in the breeze. "Let the battle begin." Instantly Sachi was in front of the shocked gennin and he punched him in the belly hard enough to make him go speeding back. "Don't underestimate me!" Sachi yelled as he gave the gennin a strong upper cut that sent him into the tree above. "Sachi you shouldn't use all you energy at the beginning of the battle!" Naruto shouted out but to deaf ears. Sachi was in the same spot panting. Suddenly the gennin landed behind Sachi and as Sachi turned the gennin gave him a chop to the neck, knocking him out. "Damn those punches where hard!" The gennin said as he clicked his neck and gave Sachi to Itachi.

"Next Sasuke." Itachi announced. Sasuke stepped up and stared the gennin in the eyes. "Begin." Sasuke just stood there and waited. The gennin then rushed forward at Sasuke and drew a kunai. Sasuke then pulled out a kunai also, and prepared for defence. The gennin slashed down at Sasuke who countered it with another slash of his kunai. The gennin never gave up whatsoever and continued slashing with Sasuke defending. Sasuke then dodged a kunai slash and jumped back only to see the gennin disappear and re-appear behind him. Sasuke slightly panicked as the gennin prepared to knock him out with a chop but just in time Sasuke ducked underneath it and delivered a back-kick to the gennin's belly winding him. Sasuke then turned around to give the finished but when he did, he was gone. Sasuke then looked left, right, behind him and in front of him, leaving too openings. Suddenly the ground behind Sasuke collapsed and the gennin flew out and above Sasuke's head and before he could look was winded in the belly by a powerful punch. Sasuke collapsed on the floor. "This one was more of a challenge but still not worthy for me to use my sharingan." The gennin announced.

"Okay! Finally! Naruto you're up!" Itachi said and Naruto stepped up and picked up his sword and it went from Sachi's size to Naruto's. "Bring it on blonde!" The gennin said as he taunted Naruto. "Begin!" Naruto dashed at the gennin with formidable speed and drew his kunai without anyone seeing. As Naruto drew closer, he barely gave the gennin enough time to draw his kunai and swing it but before it could touch Naruto, he disappeared. Naruto instantly appeared behind him with blinding speed and swung his kunai at the young ninja's neck. The ninja swiftly turned and there kunai's met sending sparks in all directions as they battled for power. They both stared into each other's eyes and the gennin's sharingan was blazing even though it was only on its second level. They jumped away from eachother. The ninja then ran through hand seals and then stopped on the tiger seal and inhaled. "**Great fireball no jutsu!" **The ninja yelled as he exhaled a huge fire ball, that headed for Naruto at rapid speeds. Naruto then drew his sword and prepared an attack that Kyuubi taught him…

**Flash back**

"**Okay! This jutsu consists of the chakra inside your sword. You have to gather the chakra in the sword to the tip and the release it in a slash like ****this!" **Kyuubi yelled as he grabbed the sword on his back and slashed forward and a huge energy wave cut the tree in front of him into a perfect slit.

Naruto tried a couple times and couldn't do it and it resulted in his clothes being ripped and tattered.

**Done**

Naruto grabbed his sword and gathered the chakra into the tip swiftly. 'This is a little bit risky but this has to work the first time!' Naruto though, as he swung his sword down, sending a huge wave of chakra shot forwards and what happened shocked the gennin and Itachi. The chakra wave cut clean through the fireball and headed for the gennin, who was too shocked to move. The forest behind Naruto blazed with fire as Naruto stay in the slash position and then slowly sheathed his sword. Suddenly the chakra wave that Naruto send dissipated into nothing with the panting gennin on the other side, his clothes cut like rags. "I didn't expect that! A 6 year old with such power! You even made me activate my sharingan." The gennin said. "It's a shame! I haven't even activated mine yet!" Naruto said shocking Itachi, the gennin and the now awake Sachi. "But I guess it is time!" Naruto said as his eyes transformed into the third level of sharingan.

"H-how did you achieve a higher level sharingan than me?" the gennin asked now scared out of his boots. Who was this kid? "I have endured many near death experiences which has sent me over the edge and let me just say. Let the true battle begin." Naruto explained. The gennin stood up straight and drew his katana. "I agree!" They both then headed at eachother and within seconds sparks flew everywhere. With Naruto's sharingan he could see the enemies every movement as if he was going in slow motion. Naruto dodged a slash to the face and send a slash to the belly. The gennin jumped back and sends a shuriken at Naruto but he easily cut it in half with his sword. Naruto then picked up two kunai per hand a levitated them with chakra and then with blinding speed it pierced the enemy into the tree with them. Naruto then created 5 shadow clones and they rushed to the gennin and pinned him down to the ground and just before they could knock him out he did a spin kick and they all puffed out of existence. The gennin wiped the blood off of his face and smirked at Naruto "Your strength is unbelievable!" The gennin then disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto with his hand in flames. "**Dangan o honō**! **(Flaming bullet)."** The gennin's fist was shot like a bullet, hence the name, at Naruto but what happened shock everyone. Naruto caught the flaming fist. "I-i-impossible! You caught the 'Flaming Bullet'! No one has ever caught it!" The gennin yelled. Itachi's mouth was hanging and Sachi was glaring with disbelief. "I am not just 'anyone'! I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as a clone of his chopped the gennin in the back of the neck. The flame on the gennin's hand disappeared, revealing that Naruto had severe burns spreading on his hand. "Naruto…" Itachi mumbled. "I have had worse…" Naruto said shocking Sachi, who was sitting cross legged. "You have had worse…?" Sachi asked in shock and disgust. "Remember I said that some peaple hate me! They did this but it is okay!"

Itachi was still speechless. Just how strong was he?

**The end of another chapter! I didn't expect to write it. Review if you liked it.**


	5. Icy mystery Arc

**The New Beginning**

**Chapter 5: Icy mystery part.1 **

**This is a special Arc. That has longer chapters and will hopefully catch your attention. Please Review and tell me your opinions. Also check my poll.**

**Last time:**

**The gennin then disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto with his hand in flames. "Dangan o honō! (Flaming bullet)." The**** gennin's fist was shot like a bullet, hence the name, at Naruto but what happened shock everyone. Naruto caught the flaming fist. "I-i-impossible! You caught the 'Flaming Bullet'! No one has ever caught it!" The gennin yelled. Itachi's mouth was hanging a****nd Sachi was glaring with disbelief. "I am not just 'anyone'! I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as a clone of his chopped the gennin in the back of the neck. The flame on the gennin's hand disappeared, revealing that Naruto had severe burns spreading on hi****s hand. "Naruto…" Itachi mumbled. "I have had worse…" Naruto said shocking Sachi, who was sitting cross legged. "You have had worse…?" Sachi asked in shock and disgust. "Remember I said that some peaple hate me! They did this but it is okay!"**

**Itachi was still speechless. Just how strong was he?**

Continuation:

"We're going on a holiday…" Fugaku told a huge council of Uchiha with his wife beside him. They were all speechless. "Y-you're going o-on a what?" A member stuttered out. "This must be for some other reason? The great Uchiha with no feeling… going on a holiday? Is this a mission?" Fugaku twitched and opened his eye. "If it was a mission would I really bring my family, Hagiko?" Fugaku replied as he held Mikoto's hand.

"Did the women do this? Try and take you away from your duties?" Another council member said making Fugaku turn his head swiftly at break neck speed. Before he could speak Hagiko stood up and concluded "It was that boy wasn't it? The blonde Jinjuriki? I told you it was a bad idea to adopt him!"

Fugaku stood at his feet, his face like a tomato. "How dare you, disrespect my wife and niece, Hagiko?!" Fugaku screamed and he started taking out his katana but Mikoto stopped him. "Fugaku…" She whispered, gripping his hand harder. "They're fools… They don't even know what they are talking about!" Mikoto said but not before being slapped to the floor by Hagiko. "How dare you disrespect me, women!" Shocking Fugaku extremely, but after a few seconds Fugaku pointed and yelled "Take this traitor and put him in the Uchiha prison for execution in 2 days!"

The two guards jumped down and grabbed Hagiko and knocked him unconscious. "When will you be leaving Fugaku-sama?" Asked a Uchiha with spiky black hair. "I will be leaving in the morning. This meeting is dismissed!" Fugaku said as he picked up Mikoto bridal style and walked out. "What are you going to do with that fool?" Asked Mikoto, dropping her head back, over Fugaku's arms. "I will decapitate him in front of the whole clan." Fugaku explained. "How are we going to tell the family about the holiday?" Mikoto asked.

**The test area**

"Itachi." Naruto called out, splashing into the ice river with Sasuke. Itachi sit under a tree, doodling in a note pad. "Itachi!" Naruto shouted, finally getting his cousins attention. "What?" Itachi asked Naruto putting the notepad down. "Who is he?" Naruto asked pointing at the gennin, who was relaxing on the other side of the river. Itachi gestured Naruto over. Naruto slowly got out of the river, letting the sun get to him. As soon as Naruto got other Itachi explained "That ninja is Santo Uchiha… Sachi's half-brother."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion and had a straight face. "Why isn't he playing with us?" Naruto asked puzzled. "Sachi doesn't know that they are brother and Santo has been forbidden to tell him. You can't tell him also because they will both be in danger." Itachi explained, grabbing his note pad again and scribbling on it. "What is that?" Asked Naruto, picking it out of Itachi's hands. "You keep scribbling in it. Can I read it?" Asked Naruto, getting a look at whatever was on the front. It was a huge circle with a smaller circle with in it and 3 huge lines coming out. It's background was red like the sharingan and had the title 'Izuna Uchiha' "Give me that! It isn't your business!" Itachi squealed snatching it back and waving Naruto off.

Naruto looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off. "Sasuke! Promise to catch me?" Sachi whined. Sasuke had his arms stretched out waiting for Sachi to jump. "Don't let me drop!" Sachi said and just as he was about to jump, Naruto placed his hand on Sachi's back and pushed him into the water. "Naruto!" Sachi let out a high-pitch squeal, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to cover their ears. "Sachi! Stop screaming!" Sasuke shouted, swimming away. Sachi splashed in the water and whined. "So this is where you guys are!" A voice shouted from behind a tree, drawing everyone's attention. "Hey dad!" Itachi said shocking everyone expect Santo, who sensed him there. "Hey uncle. What you doing here?" Naruto asked holding onto the river bed with Sasuke. "I have a surprise for you!" Fugaku announced pulling 6 tickets. "These are 6 tickets for us 6 to on a holiday to the border of the sound and fire for 2 weeks." Fugaku announced shocking everyone there. No-one noticed Santo get up.

Itachi and Sasuke dropped anime style, almost making Sasuke drown. "No way!" Itachi yelled. "Seriously?" Sasuke asked, his heart screaming with excitement. "Serious! You guys should get back. We're going tomorrow!" Fugaku told his family as he turned around and left. Itachi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sachi and they all jumped in excitement. "Yay! My first holiday!" The family exclaimed but then Naruto noticed something… where was Santo? Naruto twisted his head and saw Santo about to leave but shouted out "Santo! Can I use that jutsu you used against me please?" Santo put his hand in thumbs up and walked away. "Naruto we need to go!" Itachi shouted and when he turned they was all ready to go. Naruto looked back at where Santo just was and though 'He was acting weird.'

**After packing **

Naruto finished packing his clothes into a small scroll, thanks to Kyuubi, and walked out of the room as Sachi and Sasuke packed the rest of their things. Naruto walked down the corridor and saw Itachi's door and it read 'knock before entering', so Naruto knocked. After a few seconds Itachi came out and asked "What do you want?" Naruto looked at Itachi, who had his note book in hand and a matching pen. "I just wanted permission to go to train." Naruto told Itachi who nodded and replied "Not too long. This time be back for dinner at 8pm!" Itachi said waving Naruto off. Naruto walked off and looked back to see the book but Itachi tucked it behind his leg. Naruto only got half way down the stairs when he felt a warm hand touch his hand. "Naruto-sama, were you going?" Sachi asked Naruto, who cursed under his breath.

"Nowhere!" Naruto lied but Sachi wasn't giving in. "Then would you mind if I followed you to nowhere?" Sachi asked with a smirk on his face. "Urm… no." Naruto lied again. He seriously minded if he came. Naruto and Sachi walked out the door and Naruto looked at Sachi, who had a smirk that spelled out that he knew what he was doing.

"Sachi, I'm taking you to somewhere that no one can know. It is where my parents left there scrolls for me …Do you understand that you can't tell anyone?" Naruto said shocking Sachi. "I understand. I am not a child!" Sachi yelled. "Your high pitch voice and chubby face tells me differently." Naruto laughed as they entered a area just outside of Konoha and looked at the small cave. "You're still a child too!" Sachi yelled. Naruto walked into the pitch cave but was stopped by Sachi, who whispered "This is scary." Naruto carried on walking and pulled out a paper from his pocket and read it.

"When entering the cave put blood on the seal that is hidden at the back and the door should open." It read. Naruto pulled out a kunai and slashed his palm, much to Sachi's horror. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Sachi asked taking a step back. "Watch this." Naruto said and located the seal. It looked complicated but he followed the paper and smeared blood on the seal and instantly the stone in the cave started shifting. Naruto smirked and Sachi grabbed onto Naruto and watched. The walls continued shifting until there was a small passage way. Naruto looked at Sachi and said "Let's go!"

**Uchiha home**

"Naruto did what!?" Fugaku yelled in shock, looking at Itachi. "Earlier today, I decided to test Naruto and the rest and see how far they get facing a gennin. They were facing Santo Uchiha. Sachi managed to land two powerful hits on him but Santo went behind him and knocked him out. Sasuke used a defence strategy but managed to leave a flaw and Santo used it to his advantage and knocked him out. Finally Naruto was up and he battled Santo with formidable speed even forcing Santo to activate his sharingan. Santo used the great fire ball no jutsu and Naruto with a strange jutsu managed to cut it in half. Naruto then revealed that he also had the sharingan and at its final level. Naruto then carried on the battle and managed to trick Santo into believing that he destroyed all of his shadow clones. Santo then attacked Naruto with his signature move the flaming fist and Naruto not only copied it but also caught it. With Santo paralyzed with fear Naruto's clone knocked him out. Isn't he amazing!" Itachi said shocking Fugaku, who was frozen.

"So Naruto is that powerful! Do you think Santo was letting him off or something?" Fugaku asked curious. "I'm positive that he wasn't holding back. I think all he needs is some experience. Naruto is getting very powerful maybe one day he could be as strong as me…" Itachi said. "Do you really think that Naruto has that much potential?" Fugaku asked. Itachi turned to the door and twisted his head and said "I think he has the potential to save us all…"

**Naruto**

"Wow look at all these scrolls!" Sachi yelled in fascination as he looked at all the variety of scroll before him. '**Kit make me a clone****! I need to get the scrolls with the jutsu that you could actually do**.' Kyuubi announced. Naruto agreed instantly and created a shadow clone, which soon after had longer fangs and sharp claws. The clone instantly picked up some huge scrolls and gave them to Naruto. Naruto counted four and then asked "Do you think this is enough to accompany the whole holiday?" Kyuubi scoffed and said before expelling "**Like I would give you more than enough! Go to the training spot and then wake me up!" **

"Naruto-sama. Who was that?" Sachi asked in shock. Naruto looked at Sachi dead serious and said "My close family friend…" Sachi had a look of relief and questioned "So uncle Fugaku should know him, right?" Naruto rubbed his head and explained "He isn't from the Uchiha side, he is from my other family that died." Naruto then carried on explaining missing out the part that Kyuubi was a giant fox.

**Uchiha compound **

"I see… that is why the Hokage was acting weird around the Uchiha clan… Tell me. Why has he recalled the extermination of the Uchiha clan?" Fugaku asked his son, who had a huge smile on his face. "He said that the Uchiha clan was getting happier in a way… he even said that when he went past the Uchiha guards said 'good morning' to him! I think Naruto has lightened up there mood!" Itachi said. "Speaking of Naruto… Where is he?" Fugaku asked.

"He asked me if he could go and train and I said he could." Itachi said and pulled out his note pad. Fugaku looked at him seriously and asked "Have you gained any more information on the 'next level'" Itachi opened the note pad and said "I have gained a new method of receiving our 'next level'." Itachi went to a specific page and handed his dad the book. "I see… How did you find this information…?" Asked Fugaku as he scanned the book and handed it back to his son. "I had to dig a little bit deeper and managed to find the information I needed." Itachi explained. Fugaku stood up from his chair and turned, looking at his beautiful wife as she hung the families cloths on the line, in there garden. "Operation: Mangekyo has begun. You are dismissed."

Itachi left and walked towards his room. Suddenly Sasuke came into view and his head hung low. Itachi glared at him. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, stopping Sasuke walking. "Nothing…" Sasuke lied. "I asked you what's wrong. Don't lie to me!" Itachi said. Sasuke looked up and whimpered "Sachi and Naruto left me here by myself!" Itachi smiled and said "Would you feel better if I trained you?" Asked Itachi, making Sasuke leap for joy. "Yah!"

**Naruto**

A huge gust of wind knocked Naruto down onto the ground. "I don't understand I'm doing everything right!" Naruto said as he kicked a tree, damaging his foot in the process. "**Futon: Hauringu-fū no ha (Wind release: Blades of the howling wind)**** is not an easy jutsu to master and I forgot to make you check you affinity's." **Kyuubi announced. Naruto looked at him weird and said "Affinities?" Kyuubi face paled himself and said "**You know who I am but you don't know what an element affinity is? Take a**** piece of paper from your ninja pouch and channel chakra into it!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto followed the orders.

Naruto opened his Ninja pouch and pulled out a paper and poured his chakra into it. Suddenly the paper was cut in half and then it was set alight on one side and the other half went crispy but damp. This didn't mean anything to Naruto though because he didn't know what it meant. "**Naruto you have four of the five element affinities in the world. This is extremely rare for any ninja but ****since I could**** trace back your family I had the privilege to manifest the element affinities they had and gave it to you. You have wind, fire, lightning and water affinities!" **Explained Kyuubi, making Naruto, explode with happiness.

"So cool!" Naruto said, doing a ridiculous dance. "Naruto get back to training but I advise you to take a look back at the scroll and it might give you some tips." Kyuubi explained before walking over to the river and jumping in. "Also if you created some clones to help speed up the process. It would be great. The other clones are completing the Henge, Kawarimi no Jutsu and training Sachi. I don't even know why you brought that little runt any way!" Kyuubi yelled, before Naruto created 100 clones. "You haven't even met him properly yet!" Naruto argued. "There's something about him!" Kyuubi replied.

Naruto then took a send look at the scroll and it read:

'_**Wind release: Blades of the howling wind**_

_**Jutsu affinity: Futon**_

_**Creators: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki**_

_**Rank: B**_

_This jutsu, __Wind __release: Blades of the howling wind, was created by Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. This jutsu gives you the ability to sharpen the wind around you to use like a blade. These are the steps of its use. Step one: gather wind chakra. Step two: pour it in__to the wind around you. Step 3: Sharpen it. Step 4: Aim it to cut something. Thank you for learning out jutsu'_

Naruto then put it down and turned. "Get to work."

**8 pm**

Naruto had dispelled his clones early so that Sachi could rest. Naruto now, sat on top of a tree watching his clone, which were fighting eachother to the death. Naruto promised the winner a rice ball. Sachi lay beside him fainted from exhaustion. Naruto looked down at him with pride. Sachi had not only learned the ability to walk up trees but he could also preform the Henge. "**Naruto I finally figured what it is about this kid." **Kyuubi alerted Naruto from the other tree. "What is it?" Naruto asked, as he swings to Kyuubi's tree. "**This boy is a Jinjuriki…**"

**Back at Uchiha house**

Fugaku and Mikoto sat at the family table… alone. Mikoto had made a huge meal for the whole family but only her husband was there. "Where are they?" Mikoto asked Fugaku, who shrugged his shoulders. "They should be here any minute now." Fugaku said and like it was planned, Sasuke and Itachi came through the door panting. "Sorry we're late." Sasuke said in-between breaths. "Your food is on the table." Mikoto said, giving them the evil eyes. "Itachi where is Naruto and Sachi?" Asked Fugaku. "I specifically told them to be back at 8 pm." Itachi explained.

Naruto then walked in with an exhausted Sachi on his back. "Am I late?" Naruto asked Itachi. "Slightly…" Itachi replied, before taking a bite of the steaming beef in front of him. "You food is here Naruto-kun." Sasuke said, patting the seat next to him. Naruto walked over to the seat and sat down. "Thank you for this meal aunty Mikoto!" Naruto said over the table before he started devouring his food. After the whole family ate, Itachi spoke "So what kinds of things did you learn today Naruto?" Naruto sat back in his chair and replied "I learned a B rank jutsu that my parents made, I learned how to climb up trees and I mastered the Henge and Kawarimi!" Naruto sat proud of himself. "Well done Naruto. You have done well. I am so proud!" Fugaku told Naruto and Naruto felt a weird emotion that he hadn't felt before. "Thank you, uncle. Thank you." Naruto said.

"Naruto come. We need to go to bed now! We have to wake up early tomorrow." Sasuke told Naruto, before running up the stairs. "Goodnight!" Exclaimed Naruto, picking up Sachi and leaving. As soon as Naruto put Sachi down, he jumped into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

_Drip!_

"Why have you brought me here Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, who was wide awake behind the cage. "**I brought you here to explain what Bijuu is inside you cousin. It is a half Bijuu. Its mother was a dragon from the dragon summoning clan and the father was a Bijuu. He is a very powerful half Bijuu because his mother is from the most powerful drag****on line. Most importantly. He is my youngest son, Ryuko**." Kyuubi explained, shocking Naruto, who had his mouth gaping open. "You can have kids?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course! I am not a plant! I am still an animal. Anyways because my son is a half Bijuu, he ****has to gain his tails through hard battling. I don't know why he is here though! I am thinking something bad happened**. " Kyuubi explained to Naruto. "**Also I brought you here to tell you my real name. My name Is Kurama and the other thing is that because yo****u are my Jinjuriki, you have my bloodline. Purple flame. This is the strongest form of fire, even stronger than the blue flames of the Matatabi, the two tailed cat. I didn't think it was possible for me to carry on this bloodline but I did**." Kurama explained to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and said "I understand." Naruto then asked "Do you like my mine scape like this?" Kurama looked at him and replied "**No!**" Naruto then closed his eyes and thought. Suddenly trees started popping up and the water disappeared and turned into grass. The cage disappeared and eventually his whole mind scape was a field of grass and a lake going through it. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who now had a chain on that said 'seal', and asked "Is this better?" Kyuubi nodded and ran around the field in excitement. "**Thank you Naruto.**" Naruto then exited his mind scape and looked around. It was morning. Naruto jumped down from the bunk bed and looked at the sleeping Sachi.

Naruto then picked up his scroll and put it down on the ground in the front of the house and then walked back upstairs and to the outside of Itachi's room. Naruto put his hand out to knock but then decided not to. Maybe Itachi hated him. Naruto turned around to go but then Itachi's door opened and he was dragged in. "Hello Naruto…" Itachi said, scaring Naruto out of his socks. "Hey." Naruto replied. "Why are you awake so early?" Itachi asked as he went into his bathroom, that was connected to his room. "I just woke up and put my things down stairs. How long do we have left?" Asked Naruto. Itachi looked at him and replied "30 minutes until the horse and cavalry arrive." Naruto then got up to leave and saw the note pad that Itachi always scribbles in.

Naruto read the title. 'Mangekyo project'. Naruto quickly left the room and closed the door behind him.

**30 minutes later**

The horse and cavalry arrived just on time. Naruto and Sachi entered first and got into the corner seats. Sasuke soon followed and sat in the middle seat. Mikoto and Fugaku soon followed and sat In the last seats. The whole Uchiha clan was there watching as they departed. The children of the Uchiha waved them off and Naruto wasn't ever felt so loved. Naruto sat back and asked "How long is this journey?" Itachi pulled out his note pad and scribbled more into it. "About 2 hours." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at Sachi and whispered into his ear. "Sachi. I know what is inside of you." Sachi looked at him weirdly and said "I don't know what you're talking about?" Sachi said. Sweat ran down his face and he started scratching himself franticly. Naruto looked at him with a frown. "I can't believe that you would lie to me Sachi." Naruto then turned and then put his head on his hands and fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

"We're here!" Fugaku yelled and jumped out of the horse and carriage. His family soon followed but this time Naruto was walking by himself and not with Sachi. "Naruto why aren't you with Sachi?" Asked Fugaku. "No reason uncle." Naruto lied. Fugaku detected it but didn't say anything. They walked up to a huge mansion and they got it. They all had their own rooms because this house had lots of rooms. Naruto chose his room and laid his scrolls down. '**Naruto he definitely has my son sealed in him**!' Kyuubi yelled, making Naruto grit his teeth. "I know. It hurts me that he lied to me." Naruto said and went out his door to be confronted with Fugaku who said "We are all having a family picnic east of here in 30 minutes. You can go now if you want?"

Naruto nodded his head and walked down the beautiful house and through the door. Naruto then ran east and into a forest trail. Naruto followed it and reached a huge field. What shocked him was what was in the middle. 5 ninja stood around a girl, who was in a defensive position, but clearly beaten and battered. Naruto ran into the field the fastest he could and jumped into the middle, just in time to counter a kunai slash from one of the ninja there. Naruto looked at their head hand and gasped. Sound. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked. She turned to him, with her brown hair flicking in his face. "I came to help you!" Naruto yelled as he countered yet another kunai slash with his sword. "Do you know any jutsu?" Naruto asked her and she said "Yes!"

Naruto then created 2 clones in the distance and use Kawarimi to swap him and the girl with the clone. "Use a powerful jutsu!" Naruto yelled and the girl exclaimed "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō 'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death'" Suddenly water from the river travelled around the group and turned into needles. "Now!" Naruto yelled and the needles rained down, cutting the ninja down like flies. When the needles dissipated 2 ninja stay alive. "You monster!" One says, as he sees Naruto's eyes turn red. "That has been said to me 1 too many times!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed the ninja's hair and lifted him off the ground. "Help!" The girl yelled, getting Naruto's attention. Naruto looked back at the ninja and chopped his neck and then winded the other one and then knocked him out with a kick.

Naruto then ran up to the girl and looked into her brown eyes. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, as he supported the girl. Naruto scanned down her body and saw a deep wound. As if it was second nature Naruto's hand traced the wound and a red chakra leaked out and her wounds slowly healed. "My name is Haku by the way…" The girl said before passing out.

**Done me how you like the first part of this special. **

**Own jutsus:  
Dangan o honō! (Flaming bullet): **

**User creates a flame that goes along his arm and fist and also delivers a very devastating blow. **

**Rank c**

**Futon: Hauringu-fū no ha (Wind release: Blades of the howling wind):**

**User uses the wind around him as a weapon.**

**Rank B**

**Thanks for reading. Part one. REVIEW. VOTE MY POLL.**


	6. Icy mystery Arc2

**The New Beginning **

**Chapter 6: Icy mystery part 2.**

**Last time: **

"**Use a powerful jutsu!" Naruto yelled and the girl exclaimed "****Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō '****Thousand Flying Water Needles of ****Death'" Suddenly water from the river travelled around the group and turned into needles. "Now!" Naruto yelled and the needles rained down, cutting the ninja down like flies. When the needles dissipated 2 ninja stay alive. "You monster!" One says, as he se****es Naruto's eyes turn red. "That has been said to me 1 too many times!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed the ninja's hair and lifted him off the ground. "Help!" The girl****yelled, getting Naruto's attention. Naruto looked back at the ninja and chopped his neck ****and then winded the other one and then knocked him out with a kick. **

**Naruto then ran up to the girl and looked into her brown eyes. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, as he supported the girl. Naruto scanned down her body and saw a deep wound. As if it was second nature Naruto's hand traced the wound and a red chakra leaked out and her wounds slowly healed. "My name is Haku by the way…" The girl said before passing out.**

**Now…**

Sun light brightened up Haku's body, as she slept peacefully in the rented house of the Uchiha family. Kurama had managed to convince Naruto that her wound was healed enough for her not to go to hospital. Naruto sat in the room with his head in his hands. 'I wonder if she is going to be okay?' Naruto thought. '**Of course she is going to be oka****y! I told you she would be okay!' **Kyuubi said, reassuring Naruto.

'Okay back to the normal conversation. How are we going to get Ryuko to show?' Naruto asked Kurama, who replied. '**Well we are going to have to anger Sachi enough for Ryuko to come out. I wi****ll deal with him when he is out**!' Naruto looked at Haku and smiled. '**So you have a crush on her, aye**?' Teased Kurama. Naruto blushed and yelled back, 'No it isn't like that!'

'**Sure looks like it!**' Kyuubi laughed, much to Naruto's dismay. '**Have you told you****r family about Haku yet?**' Kurama asked and Naruto nodded. 'Sure I did.' Naruto said, after leaving the room. '**Can you get Ryuko out as soon as soon as you can? He could be very dangerous and I need to find out what happened! I have an idea for you to get y****our cousin angry.**' Kyuubi said, catching Naruto's attention.

"Aye!"

**Later**

"How is that girl?" Fugaku asked Naruto, who nodded. "Haku should be okay soon." Naruto replied, stretching. "Tell me the details of how you met her again." Fugaku asked Naruto. "Well I went to the picnic spot and saw some ninja surrounding Haku, so I jumped in to help her and I used Kawarimi to swap some clones for me and her. She then used a powerful jutsu called 'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death' and knocked out three of them. I handled the rest, then I went over to her and then Itachi got there and helped me bring her back." Naruto explained. "I accidently copied that jutsu she used. I am planning to ask her if I can use it when she wakes up."

Fugaku nodded and waved Naruto out of the room. Naruto then walked up the stairs and into Sachi's temporary room. Naruto looked down at Sachi, who was sleeping on the bed. "Sachi wake up!" Naruto yelled shaking Sachi. "What…?" Sachi whined. Naruto started to speak "I have to tell you something about your mother's death… I found out that the murderer wa-"

"Naruto! Haku is gone!" Itachi informed Naruto, slamming the door open. "WHAT!" Naruto yelled, before disappearing out of view and into this room, where the empty bed that Haku was laying on minutes ago. Naruto looked out the window and saw a shadow disappear behind some tree's in the distance. "Damn!" Yelled Naruto, following the shadow. 'Who is this guy?!" Naruto thought, catching up to the mysterious person.

Naruto was close enough to get a good image of the man. He had a huge sword on his back and was tall and was a noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. "Hey you wait!" Naruto yelled to the man, and sent a chakra slash at the man, who narrowly dodged and turned around.

He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and he wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and had on a standard uniform and flak jacket. In his arms he had Haku, who was still sleeping. "Let Haku go!" Naruto yelled gritting his teeth. "Who are you to command me boy?!" The man yelled grabbing his sword. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I am the one who will save Haku from you!" Naruto said unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the man. The man started to laugh and thought 'So this is Minato's son! Let's have some fun!' and then said "I am her guardian, Zabuza! How could you save her from her only protector?" Zabuza yelled charging at Naruto, who charged back.

Zabuza and Naruto clashed in the middle and Naruto yelled "Where was you to 'protect' her when 5 sound ninja's where about to kill her!?" Naruto and Zabuza bounced off eachother and onto trees. "None of your business!" Zabuza yelled, charging back into a close range sword battle with Zabuza gaining the obvious advantage. "I could kill you in a second, runt but I have a proposal!" Zabuza said, creating a shadow clone without notice. "Give me a good reason why I should accept your proposal!" Naruto screamed, spinning as he skidded back on the ground.

"….Because I knew your parent's!" Zabuza said dodging a shuriken. Naruto stopped and looked at Zabuza. "You knew my parents?" Zabuza stopped and looked back at Naruto "Your father was one of my only friends…" Naruto stood, dumbfounded. "After I had become traumatic after becoming gennin in Kiri, your father on a mission met me. He managed to pull me out of the darkness after he destroyed me in the chunnin exam finals. After we became good friends but he had to return to Konoha. He wrote me letters and I wrote back but the last letter was that he was having a son." Zabuza said. "That is the end of the story. Now that I told you about your father can you do me a favour?"

Naruto nodded and smiled "Can you keep Haku with you for two weeks, until I get back?" pleaded Zabuza. "Sure I can… but why?" Naruto asked. "I am going on a mission to visit a sannin named Orochimaru. He has someone that I need." Zabuza explained. "Okay it is no problem!" Naruto said picking up Haku. "I will be back in two weeks…" Zabuza said before disappearing in a swirl of leafs. "Orochimaru… haven't I heard of him before…" Naruto said and he carried Haku hack.

**1 week and a half later**

Haku had made easy friends with Naruto, Sasuke and Sachi. She accompanied them on their picnics and she had lightened the mood in some way. Haku helped Mikoto cook on occasions and a bond was slowly growing. The thing that shocked them the most was her bloodline. Hyouten. She could control ice like Naruto could control wind. Naruto, Haku and Sachi were now at a training ground with a lake running through. Naruto had managed to master half of the rasengan and was on its last stage. Naruto couldn't mix the power and rotation right. The one thing that Naruto was so bugged about, was another jutsu that involves a combination between speed and the Blades of the howling wind.

"Naruto guess what…" Haku called Naruto, who was countering his clone's attacks. "Yes Haku-chun?" Naruto asked after destroying the clone with a slash of his sword. "I need to tell you something very important and that only I know…" Haku said looking into Naruto's eyes. "It is the secret of kekkai genkai…" Haku said. "Go on…" Naruto told Haku who nodded and continued. "You know how I told you that I have the Hyouten kekkai genkai because my mother had it… I recently found out that it was a lie. I merely combined my affinity of water and wind together and made ice. It was slightly easier for me though because I had mastered wind and water. No one had ever tried this before so it is unlikely." Haku told Naruto who was shocked.

"Wow! How did you figure this out?" Naruto questioned the relaxed Haku. "Well one day I couldn't use my Hyouten and then I tried to use water and wind and it became Hyouten. That means that you could also use Hyouten jutsu just like me Naruto…" Haku explained as she flicked her hair. Naruto was astounded to say the least. If he told Sarutobi Konoha would be extremely powerful an- "Please don't tell anyone…" Haku said shocking Naruto. "Bu-"Haku's brown eyes looked him dead in the eyes and she said "It is mine and your secret… Promise?"

Naruto regretfully agreed and got up. "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. "To try and make some ice." Naruto replied and walked off. 'Is her theory true, Kurama?' Naruto asked his friend. '**Obviously it is…** **Naruto someone is on their way here and they don't have a nice chakra.**' Kurama said. Suddenly a snake shot out of the ground and at Naruto. 'Snap!' Naruto quickly ducked and then slashed at snake but it dodged. Naruto jumped back and looked at the strange snake. Suddenly out of the snake's mouth a man came out. He was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He also had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, nice to meet you again…" The man said, licking his lips excessively. "I haven't met you before!" Naruto said, backing away in fear. "Don't you remember your best friend Orochimaru…? That night I 'visited' you in your home." Orochimaru said eying Naruto a lot. Naruto slowly started to remember.

**Flash back **

Orochimaru slowly crept into a broken down apartment at midnight. He only had one goal. Make the four year old Naruto, want to kill him. He also had a perfect way to do it. He had a blackmail plan. Orochimaru entered Naruto's room undetected. Lightning struck and Orochimaru's shadow was show grabbing Naruto and disappearing. Orochimaru had use 'body flicker' to get him to a hidden shed in Konoha.

"Oh, Naruto! Wake up!" Orochimaru whispered into Naruto's ear and his eyes fluttered. "Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked Orochimaru. "That isn't important! Look at this!" Orochimaru yelled pulling a curtain down revealing a room with glass windows. "Look in Naruto!" Orochimaru pushed Naruto to the window and he looked in. What was inside shocked him.

A boy with orange hair and whisker marks and he looked just like Naruto… The boy had tears on his pillow and he was sleep-talking the words 'Onee-san '. "Who is he Naruto…?" Orochimaru asked with a evil smirk. "I don't know…" Naruto replied looking at the boy. For some reason he felt a weird connection, like he needed to help him escape the room. "Naruto this boy is your younger brother…" Orochimaru said with his smirk becoming like the joker.

Naruto looked at him with confusion "I have no parents… This can't be true!" Naruto said holding his head in disbelief. "You might not have parents but I have there D.N.A and I made them have an offspring even though there gone. This is the only connection you have with your parents I won't give it to you." Orochimaru said as he touched Naruto's hair.

"Why? Why would you do this?!" Naruto yelled, slapping Orochimaru's hand away. "I want you to hunt me like the monster you are! I want you to yearn for my blood. The blood of the snake sannin, Orochimaru." Orochimaru said as he backed into the shadows. "No give me my brother! Please! Give me my brother!" Naruto repeated.

He was left crying and heartbroken on the floor. Hiruzen managed to find him and put a seal on him to make him forget.

**Flash back end**

"Damn you Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled, charging at Orochimaru with his sword ready to slash. Orochimaru tried to side step him but Naruto ducked and aimed to cut his legs off from the knee. Orochimaru dodged swiftly and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto stuttered back and growled. "So you remember Naruto-kun." Orochimaru laughed, watching Naruto gather chakra. "Of course I remember! Give me back my brother!" Naruto's chakra flared and his eyes turned red.

"Hehehehe! No! Now, what?" Orochimaru giggled angering Naruto. Naruto went on all fours and said 'Kurama, give me some chakra!' Naruto looked up and his teeth extended and his nails turned into claws. '**The transformat****ion would tear up your body!' **Kurama warned but Naruto snapped back in a feral voice, '**DO IT NOW!' **Kurama had no choice and his chakra leaked out and into Naruto.

"**Orochimaru! I'll kill you!**" Naruto yelled, a red shroud surrounded Naruto and his skin was slightly burning. His whiskers got deeper. Naruto's skin started partly peeling and he digs his claws into the ground as a tail started to come out of Naruto's shroud. "**Die!**" Naruto yelled, charging at Orochimaru. Orochimaru stood there silent and smirked. Naruto swung his chakra enhanced claw at Orochimaru and he dogged it and tried to kick Naruto in the belly but he jumped over and sent a punch to Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru's neck twisted around the punch but the heat was stick stinging his neck. 'Hot!' Naruto then kicked Orochimaru in the chest but he turned into snakes. Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto and punched him in the back sending him crashing into tree's. Naruto turned and skidded to a stop. "**Orochimaru!** **Please give me back my brother!" **Naruto growled sending shockwaves that destroyed tree's. "The only way you're getting back your brother is if you hunt me, monster!" Orochimaru explained and instantly he swung his sword, deflecting a high speed shuriken from behind some trees.

Naruto looked back and saw Itachi and Haku sped through the tree's. "Orochimaru of the Sannin!" Itachi said, landing next to Naruto with Haku. "I got what I wanted…" Orochimaru said looking at Naruto. "I finally got his attention…" Naruto charged forward ready to kill "**How dare you!" **Itachi grabbed Naruto's chakra shroud, even with the heat, and said "You could never stand a chance against Orochimaru!" Itachi yelled dragging Naruto back.

Naruto turned and tried to claw his older cousin. "**He stole my brother**!" Naruto yelled, tears evaporating from his eyes. "You have a brother?" Itachi asked shocked. "I made him with his parent's D.N.A. It was kind of like I.V.F. I need to go now… See you soon Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru purred before the ground opened up and Orochimaru dropped in. "**NO!" **Naruto screamed, releasing a shockwave that knocked Itachi off him. Naruto slowly turned around and raised his chakra claw.

"**Why, Itachi? Why would you do this to me! I thought we were fa-**" Naruto said but then dropped on the floor. An ice senbon needle stuck in his neck. "Thank you, Haku…" Itachi said getting up and dusting himself off. Haku jumped down from a tree and looked at Naruto. The red chakra shroud disappeared. Naruto had told Haku about the fox that very day. "I can't believe someone would do this to Naruto-kun…" Haku said, watching Itachi pick up Naruto.

"I know… We need to get him back now!" Itachi said jumping away with Naruto and Haku.

**Later**

Haku and the Uchiha family stood over Naruto in the hospital. They believe he should wake up soon because the doctor told them he would. Suddenly a nurse came in and said "A visitor has come here to visit Naruto…" Fugaku nodded and let the man in. Zabuza stood near the door looking at Naruto.

"It's time to take Haku…" Zabuza told them. "But I want to wait for Naruto to wake up!" Haku said. "We have to go now, Haku!" Zabuza yelled, releasing killer intent. Haku looked at him and said "Bu-" But was instantly interrupted by Zabuza. "NO! We need to go NOW!" Haku looked at Itachi and he nodded. "I think you need to go… it looks urgent…" Itachi explained. Haku got up and asked "Can I say good bye?" Zabuza nodded and Haku said her good byes. "Now we go…" Zabuza said leaving the room, followed by Haku.

**5 Minutes later**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and all he could see was light. "Huh?" Naruto stuttered. "Naruto you're alright!" Fugaku said, grabbing Naruto's hand. "We thought you were dead!" Mikoto said. "What happened?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth and put the cover over his face and said "None of your business…"

Sachi tried to pull the cover of Naruto's face and said "Naruto. What's wrong…" Naruto yanked the cover off his face and yelled "NOTHING, TEME!" Sachi jumped back in surprise, at the sudden outburst. "Naruto!" Mikoto yelled. Sachi started to cry and ran out of the room. "I'll get him." Itachi said but was stopped by Naruto.

"I'll get him…" Naruto said and stood up, from his hospital bed. "Naruto, you should rest…" Sasuke said. Naruto turned around with tears in his eyes. "I won't rest until I find _him_…" Naruto declared shocking all but Itachi. "Who's him?" Asked Mikoto but instead of answering, Naruto walked off. Naruto went to the closest nurse and asked "Where did the boy with blond and black hair go."

The nurse pointed forward and Naruto disappeared down the hallway. Naruto slowed down when he reached the exit and went out. Naruto saw Sachi in the distance. Naruto saw four ninja kicking him about, while Sachi sprawled on the floor. '**This is the perfect time for the plan.**' Kurama told Naruto, who smirked. "I have something very similar…" Naruto said, nearing his destination. "Naruto, Help!" Sachi begged. Sachi got another kick to the head and it sent him spinning on the ground.

One of the ninja's turned around and said "Boss told me about that guy… He had knocked him out the other day! Run!" The sound ninja yelled but what they heard next surprised them. "No… Go on…" Naruto commanded the confused sound ninja. "What do you mean… go on?" Another ninja asked Naruto who frowned. "I mean exactly what I said. Keep on attacking the boy…" Naruto explained.

"Naruto…" Sachi whimpered and cried. Sachi tried to get up but one of the ninja kicked him back down. "Please…" Sachi's tears were brown because of the dirt smudged on his face. "After, what you did to me? You lied to me after I helped you become stronger…" Naruto said turning his back to Sachi. "No… It wasn't like that… I didn't want you to hate me like everyone else…" Sachi whimpered, before being launched in the air and slammed back down.

"It is too late…" Naruto lied, releasing a tear. Sachi looked in horror as Naruto walked off. 'No…' Sachi thought as a red-violet chakra leaked out of him. 'What did I do?' The chakra got dense (**A/C**: **Not a chakra shroud**!). Sachi's eyes turned into purple splits. 'Is it because of the beast?' Sachi tried to get up but his legs failed him. The Ninja's around him was scared out of their boots. "**It's working!"** Suddenly Sachi had the energy to get up and he howled.

"Die!" A ninja yelled running at Sachi with his sword raised high. Sachi looked at the ninja, more terrified than they were. 'Do I die here?' Sachi asked himself. Sachi unconsciously put his hands in a defensive state, covering his face. Sachi shut his eyes tight as he awaited death… but nothing came. _Drip! _Sachi's eyes snapped open as a blood drop hit his forehead.

Sachi's heart sank at the picture in front of him. Naruto was in front of him with the ninja's sword in his chest. "Naruto!" Sachi yelled. Blood trickled down the swords blade. "I'll be alright…" Naruto said, grabbing the sword, shocking the ninja. "As I said… I've had worse!" Naruto yelled, crushing the metal blade into little metal pieces, which dug into his hand. The sound ninja looked on frightened. "What are you going to do to us?"

Naruto looked up at him with an evil smirk. "It will only be quick…" Naruto vanished and appeared on the other side of the group of sound ninja's, with his sword un-sheathed. Naruto slowly sheathed his sword and said "Fury of the wind…" Suddenly a great wind fell upon them and all the ninja's fell down. Dead.

Sachi looked on in horror. Had Naruto just… killed all these men? "Naruto…" Sachi said before fainting and losing his red slitted eyes. Naruto walked up to him and bent down. Naruto lifted up his shirt and scanned his body…(**No homo**) 'Where is it?' Naruto asked himself, looking for Sachi's seal. Naruto located it on his shoulder and touched it.

**In Sachi's seal**

Sachi lay face first in a puddle of water… But something was strange… Why could he breathe? Sachi stood up and scanned his surroundings. "**Boy… Come here…**" A booming but childish voice commanded Sachi. "Ryuko, the half dragon… is that you…" Sachi asked. "**No… it's the bloody tooth fairy! Of course it's me…**" Ryuko yelled sending shockwaves through the water. "Where am I?" asked Sachi to the half Bijuu.

"**You are in your mind. Now you answer my question. Who was that guy that helped you out…?"**Asked, Ryuko. Sachi answered "Naruto?" Naruto then appeared in front of Sachi and said "Who me?" Sachi ran up to Naruto from behind and yelled "You saved me!" Naruto looked back and said "Of course! I couldn't leave you… Sorry about not helping you before. Me and my Bijuu needed to know if you really had Ryuko inside of you." Naruto explained.

"I accept your apology." Sachi said hugging Naruto. "Okay let's get down to business." Naruto turned the direction that the cage that held Ryuko was. "Your dad want's to speak to you." Naruto told Ryuko, even though he couldn't see him. "**Where is my father?!**" Ryuko yelled, finally showing his appearance. He was a quarter of Kyuubi's size and he was red. He had a matching pair of wings and his paws where white like snow. His eyes where purple, and he had a scar, going along his chest. **(He basically looks like young Kyuubi**** with the description.)**

"**Who did this!" **Kyuubi shouted through Naruto. "**It was a clan. One day when I was 8 years old (80 in Bijuu years) I was sitting with mom at the table. We were talking about how you left us but she told me that you were taken by a ma****n with the sharingan to fight against his rival. Then suddenly a man crashed into our house and attacked us. He killed mom and was about to kill me when a dragon came and attacked him. The Dragon told me that the man was from a clan that hunted Uzumaki and**** anything related to them." **Ryuko said shocking Naruto. "**He also says that they are identified from there tattoos on their arm. It is blue and looks like two hammers stuck to eachother.**" Ryuko explained. "They kill Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, dropping to his knees. "**They even helped ****the destruction of the Uzumaki clan…" **Ryuko told Naruto who gritted his teeth.

"If there any more, of them, left?" Asked Naruto, Ryuko who shook his head. "**I don't think so but possibly…" **Ryuko told Naruto. "**Let's go back to the main thing… Ryuko, can you be Sachi's partner and let him open the seal. This should result in his and your chakra fusing and him becoming more powerful.**" Kyuubi asked, through Naruto, shocking Sachi. "Wouldn't that kill me?" Sachi asked. "**Not if h****e is willing**." Kurama said.

"**How about we start with Jinjuriki training first? If I gave him my power straight away then he won't be able to control it.**" Ryuko commented. "**Yh. We could start it as soon as we get back to Konoha… After all, my tenant has big plans for the future…**" Kyuubi said. Ryuko looked at him and said "**What big plan?" **

"**Operation:****Restoral of ****Uzushiogakure**!"

**Hope you liked it… Review on your comments and decide to poll.**


	7. Start of the Academy

**The New Beginning**

**I noticed that I am not getting reviews lately. Don't you like this story? Is it bad?**

**Chapter 7: First day at academy...  
**

**Last time: **

"**How about we start with Jinjuriki training first? If I gave him my power straight away then he won't be able to control ****it.**" Ryuko commented. "**Yh. We could start it as soon as we get back to Konoha… After all, my tenant has big plans for the future…**" Kyuubi said. Ryuko looked at him and said "**What big plan?" **

"**Operation: Restoral of ****Uzushiogakure**!"

**Now:**

"You will be starting the academy tomorrow…" The third Hokage, told Naruto, who sulked in the Hokage's seat. "I don't want to go to school!" Naruto yelled, kicking the chair he was on. "If you go to the academy you can be a ninja…" Sarutobi explained but Naruto wasn't having it. "The academy is for children, who want to train to become ninja of the leaf village. I train myself. I don't need an academy!" Naruto whined.

"You have already been signed up by Fugaku. Plus, don't you want to make new friend? They can be helpful in the long run." Sarutobi said. Naruto leaned back and seemed like he was considering it for a moment. "I've made some friends yesterday at the park. Their names are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Acimichi Shino Aburame and another girl named Hinata Hyuuga but I'm not sure that she is my friend… I get a weird feeling around her…" Naruto's face went red but he changed the conversation saying "They could help me in doing _that_ but what if they don't? What if they hate me?" Naruto asked, while swinging his kunai. "I'm positive that everyone will want to be your friend after hearing about what you did to the ninja on your holiday!"

"About the holiday… I need to tell you something…" Naruto said, pausing his kunai movement. "What is it...?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked out the window at the peaple of Konoha. "Can I train Sachi?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and asked "Why would you want to train Sachi?" Naruto looked at him and smirked. "You, as well as me, now that he, is in the same position as me." Naruto told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smiled and asked "How did you find out, that Sachi was also a Jinjuriki?" Naruto got up and said "I got in touch." Naruto then walked up to Sarutobi and sat down on his desk. "It would help if you gave me some scrolls on fire jutsu." Naruto said. "I could never!" Sarutobi chuckled and Naruto got up. "A boy can try!" Naruto laughed. "By the way, when is the legal age I can leave the village for a while?" Naruto asked. "When you are ten you can leave but you have to be with a ninja over the gennin level." Sarutobi explained.

Naruto nodded and frowned, then head for the door. When he started twisting the door handle, Sarutobi asked "Why, would you ask such a random question?" Naruto turned and put on a fake smile. "I met Orochimaru again…" Naruto exited the Hokage's office, leaving Sarutobi puzzled. "That could only mean that… He's planning to go and meet up with Orochimaru… What could this mean?"

* * *

It had been a week since they had returned and they were going along as normal. Sachi was still in the hospital, from the beating he got from the ninja's. It figured that Ryuko didn't have the healing factors of the Kyuubi but Sachi should be out that day. Naruto strolled through the Kohoha Street. 'So we can't leave the village until I'm ten and I have to bring a ninja over gennin.' Naruto thought to himself. '**That gives us plenty of time to train!' **Kyuubi recommended.

'True but I don't think I can get to Sannin level in just three years.' Naruto said blandly. '_**You**_** can't get to Sannin level in three**** years but if you had an army, I'm sure you can defeat him.' **Kurama recommended. **"…And with two Jinjuriki, you could probably be unstoppable." **Naruto slapped himself in embarrassment. 'Why, didn't I, think of that?!' Naruto leaped out of Konoha's gates and into the forest. '**It's because I'm smarter than you! Now today we start the training right?**' Kurama asked. 'Yah. That is why I told Sachi to meet us here, after he gets out…' Naruto sighed.

'Kurama… is it confirmed that my parents are dead?' Naruto asked Kurama, as he got into a clearing. Kurama then mentally shrugged. "I'm not sure because as I said… when I woke up, they were gone…" Kurama explained. Naruto created a shadow clone and Kyuubi took it over. "**Okay, for starters before we begin the training, ****we need to release some seals, which were put on you after the sealing."** Kurama explained.

"What kind of seals?" Naruto asked, leaning on a tree and yawned. "**Well the Sandaime, and many villagers, put lots of sealing on you, ranging from restriction of ****chakra, to changes of facial features**. **Altogether it should take about an hour for all the seals to be taken away… It might cause some ruckus in the village but it will be worth it having your real appearance for once." **Kurama explained shocking Naruto but he didn't show it. "I didn't know the villagers would go so low, as to change my appearance…" Naruto said and Kurama laughed "Why are you laughing!"

"**It wasn't the villagers, who put that seal on you**!" Kurama laughed and Naruto's eyes widened. "Then it w-was…"

"**Hiruzen…"**

* * *

Naruto sat down on a tree trunk and looked at his destruction. Naruto went into a fit and destroyed most of the clearing. Chunks of dirt was in the water and wood was at the top of tree's. Naruto was panting franticly. "I knew I never should have trusted that back stabbing, lying, old…" Naruto continued his rant and started building a semi rasengan. "Ahh!" Naruto slammed it into a tree and the back was ripped out.

"Naruto?" A voice came from behind a tree. Naruto looked over and Sachi quivered out. "Sorry if I scared you..." Naruto giggled, supressing his anger. "Are you ready to start the training?" Naruto asked and Sachi smiled. "Yah, I'm ready when you are." Sachi announced. Suddenly Naruto's clone(Kurama) jumped out**. "Naruto. Are y****ou ready to take away those seals**?" Kurama asked. Naruto nodded and pulled up his shirt, showing his seal. "You're taking away your seal! What is Kurama gets out?!" Sachi screamed franticly.

"No! Just some other seals, that the villagers put on me." Naruto explained and cringed as Kyuubi put his hands on Naruto's stomach and twisted. "This might take a while…" Naruto said and Sachi sighed. Sachi walked off and ran up a tree. Suddenly a clone of Naruto ran up behind him and said "Naruto sent me here to start your training!" Sachi jumped up in happiness. "First…" Naruto grabbed Sachi's shoulder and they were both dragged in.

* * *

"Hi, Ryuko-san!" Sachi told his friend. "**Hi Sachi, how are you doing?!" **Ryuko asked and Sachi replied. "Not my best… I just came here from my house, after coming back from the hospital. I had a jam and peanut butter sandwich but my older cousin put sand inside!" Ryuko cringed. "**That must have been horrible but I love jam and peanut butter!**" Ryuko said and Sachi jumped up in excitement. "Me too!"

"**What else do you like?"** Ryuko asked and it made Sachi think. What did he like? "Nothing really… I like training with Naruto-sama and I like learning new jutsu." Sachi explained and Ryuko nodded. "**I see. Why you here anyways…?"** Ryuko asked and Sachi looked at Naruto. "Well if it is possible… Outside I'm going to make a shadow clone and Sachi is going to pour your chakra into it… When you can control it you, can start your training…" Naruto explained and disappeared.

* * *

"**Okay all of the seals are off, ****except the appearance seal…" **Kurama said and Naruto was panting. "How many seal are there on me… I can tell that it is working because I feel like my chakra is calming down but why so many seal?!" Naruto sighed and lay down. "**There were about 50 seals… for**** the appearance you have to pour out chakra, around your whole body and I will handle the rest…"** Kurama said and Naruto sighed. "Ok…"

Naruto started pouring chakra and Kurama looked over him. Kurama then struck Naruto in his head with his palm… and then his shoulders, then further down his body. Naruto coughed and twisted. "It hurts!" Naruto's bones twisted and adjusted. The sound of bones breaking filled the air. Naruto then fainted. "**About time…"**

Suddenly, a ninja with fair-skinned and spiky white hair appeared. He had a dark-coloured eye but his left eye had a Hitai covering it. "Naruto! I just remembered that your dad said I should protect you… Kind of forgot…" Kakashi giggled, rubbing his head sheepishly. Kurama looked at Kakashi and smirked. "**You don****'t remember me, do you Kakashi…**" Kurama said and Kakashi's eyebrows lifted.

"Last time I remember you were Naruto?" Kakashi asked confused. "**It is me… Kurama… Naruto let me in his clone for training…** **Nice to see you after, so much time!" **Kurama said before being crushed in a hug. "Kurama!" Kakashi squealed but then jumped off and coughed. "Sorry about that!" Kakashi said. "So how is life?" Kakashi asked and they both sat, cross legged.

"**Life in the boy has been interesting. Today we should start Jinjuriki**** training…**" Kurama said shocking Kakashi. "Already? Don't you think he is abit young?" Kakashi asked. "**Naruto progresses quickly… I reckon he would be able to control one tail of power without trouble in a month…" **Kurama answered… "**…But I was going to have**** him ask you for training in lightning and some water jutsu?" **Kyuubi indirectly asked.

"Sure buddy… When is Naruto waking up?" Kakashi asked and Kurama replied. "**He** **should be awake any minute…**" Kurama said but suddenly after a loud growl and was heard from behind some trees. A sinister chakra made the tree's disintegrate. Kakashi and Kurama dashed into the burning forest and saw a clone of Naruto and Sachi, who was surrounded by purple chakra.

"It… burns!" Sachi growled. "**This is the only way you can cont****rol it!" **Ryuko explained and laughed at the pain that Sachi was having. Suddenly Sachi's eyes turned purple with splits and he growled sending a shock wave at the clone. Ryuko managed to doge just in time. "**What are you doing?!" **Ryuko yelled and Sachi smirked evilly. His mouth opened but he didn't say a word.

Suddenly Sachi stretched his arm and a chakra claw smashed into the tree Ryuko was on and he fell, head first, and hit the ground, ending his life as a clone. Kurama was about to step in when Kakashi pulled him back. "I'll handle this…" Kakashi exclaimed. Kakashi walked forward and glared at Sachi. "**This boy is Naruto's cousin on the Uchiha side. He can be dangerous…**" Kurama warned and Kakashi scoffed.

"Piece of cake…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stood guard. Sachi chuckled and dashed at Kakashi. Suddenly Sachi was launched into a tree and through it. Everyone looked up to see a transformed Naruto. Naruto's hair was now a mix of dark blonde and red strands. He now had light red, jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, covering his eyes, and he was a couple inches taller.

His eyes transformed from blue to greyish-blue and the most astonishing thing was… he had no whiskers. "Naruto?" Kakashi smirked. "You miss me?" Naruto's voice was slightly deeper and more defined. 'He looks just like his parents…' Kakashi and Kurama thought as Naruto jumped in front of them. "Stop this Sachi!" Naruto yelled looking at Sachi who growled and send a chakra wave at Naruto.

"I see how it is…" Naruto said, slamming his foot into the ground sending it flying up and it crashed into the chakra wave. The chakra wave crushed it to pieces, sending dust over the view of Naruto, making him invisible to the eye. A chuckle was heard and the sound of chakra gathering was heard. "Thanks to the chakra seals being gone I can now do… This!" Naruto appeared out of the dust and slammed a rasengan into Sachi stomach, shredding his cloths.

Kakashi looked on in shock. "Did you teach him that?" Kakashi asked and Kurama replied "**I jus****t gave him the directions to the scroll's location…"** Sachi spat out some blood and Naruto took a breath. "Rasengan!" Naruto drilled the rasengan, forcing Sachi to spiral off and through trees, sending them crushing down…

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the speeding Sachi… "Rasengan!" Naruto send Sachi into the ground and Sachi lay unconscious. "Did he really just do two rasengan in a row?" Kakashi yelled and Kurama nodded. "**Hey! Naruto! Nice look**!" Kurama looked and Naruto winked. "I don't know? It looks kind of Goth!" Naruto said, making Kakashi giggle.

"I think the girls tomorrow will dig it!" Kakashi said. "Why are you here anyway Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked and Kakashi laughed "Long story short, I'm training you in elemental jutsu." Naruto jumped in joy. "Yes!" Naruto picked up Sachi and created a clone to hold him. "When will that start?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged. "Tomorrow after academy…" Kakashi said and said his goodbyes. "So Kyuubi… Before we do training can you teach me how to use your bloodline the purple flames?"

Kurama nodded and said "If you use a fire jutsu and add some chakra from your dojutsu, it should be powered up by purple flames. By the way… You activated your dojutsu when you met Orochimaru the other day… I didn't realise until today…" Kurama explained and Naruto face palmed himself. "Kyuubi… You are a real fox sometimes."

"How do I activate it?" Naruto asked and Kurama replied. "Well basically, you have to do the same you do with the sharingan…" Naruto looked at him confused and he asked, "Wouldn't that activate the sharingan?" Kurama "**Remember you asked for your other dojutsu to be absorbed into this one?" **Naruto nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. His chakra rushed to his eyes and he felt a tingling feeling. Naruto opened them and his eyes were a light gold with a faint black and red outline. Inside there was nothing.

"Didn't I ask for the appearance and powers of my other dojutsu to be in this?" Naruto asked agitated to try out his dojutsu. "**You still ****have the abilities of your sharingan but I think each tomoe represents the three abilities you asked for. I can't tell you which ability comes first but I reckon it will be hard work to get the first tomoe.**" Kurama explained and Naruto sighed.

"Let's get to work…"

* * *

"Bye, Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled from her front door, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sachi. "Bye! Have a good first day at academy!" Fugaku said, sending his nephew and son away. "This is going to be so fun!" Sasuke said, nudging Naruto, who giggled. "I agree…" Naruto said and Sasuke laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked getting red.

"It's just you speak so… Well… Adultish. Also, why are you wearing your hood all the time? You even wore it in your sleep. Is something wrong with your face?" Sasuke said and Naruto yawned. "Well…" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's ear and whispered "When you mom and Sachi are gone, then I might tell you…" Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Where nearly there…" Sasuke said as they bordered a group of parents. "I'm going to leave you here…" Mikoto said and shed a tear "Mom stop crying…" Sasuke said embarrassingly hugging his mom followed by Naruto.

"It's just… You were just a baby just a little while ago…" Mikoto was comforted by Sachi, who was then harassed by a bunch of moms. One grabbed his cheeks and one grabbed the other. "You're so CUTE!" They all squealed and rushed him. "Now can you tell me?" Sasuke said entering the academy doors and asking his classroom number. "Your Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha right? You're in room 319…" The women said in-between chewing gum. Naruto and Sasuke walked to the room and stood outside. Sasuke looked in and then said. "It's packed… Can you take it off now…"

"No… I don't know how you will react…" Naruto said. "…And I don't really feel like answering lots of questions." Sasuke nodded and looked in again. A huge smirked crossed his face. "Naruto?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "Your crush is inside…" Sasuke laughed and Naruto gasped but had no time to reply when a teacher opened the door and called them in. "Choose your seats…" Iruka commanded, so Naruto and Sasuke looked around for seats.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata. A blush instantly fell upon Naruto and he hid his face more with his black hoodie. "Hi, Naruto!" Hinata welcomed Naruto, looked at her but covered his face with shadows. "H-Hi H-Hinata-Chan…" Naruto stuttered and ran past her in embarrassment. Hinata looked at him weird and just smiled. 'Damn… That was close!' Naruto thought, as he took a seat at the back of the classroom and next to the wall. '**I thought you liked Haku!**' Kurama suddenly shouted. 'I have never said that! Plus she left without saying goodbye to me!' Naruto replied. Kurama sighed and replied '**She didn't leave you. Zabuza had to take her at that moment!** **Also why**** aren't you showing Sasuke your new appearance?**'

'I'm waiting… Just wait…' Naruto announced. Suddenly a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and sharp made the seat next to Naruto his own. He also had distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Kiba! What's your name?" Kiba asked and Naruto shook his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Kiba!" Naruto said. "Why are you wearing a hood? Don't you know it isn't allowed?" Kiba said and Naruto laughed. "I don't follow rules. I make them…" Naruto said and Kiba seemed to make mental notes. In front of them Sasuke sat down and leaned back and looked at Naruto. "I think the lesson started…" Sasuke said interrupting them.

"Okay… First we are going to start introducing ourselves. I will call out each person in the room and they will introduce themselves and a goal for the future and a like and dislike…" Iruka explained and his first name was "Sakura Haruno…" Said girl got up. She had pink hair and a defined face but still chubby. "I am Sakura Haruno. My goal for the future is to be the first ninja in my family and I like bento. A dislike is when my family say I can't ever become a ninja…" Sakura said, her large green eyes, burning with determination.

"Next, Shikamaru Nara!" A boy with a pineapple hair cut got up and yawned. "My name is Shikamaru Nara and my goal for the future is to be able to use my parent's most prized jutsu. I like hanging around with Choji, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke and I dislike peaple hurting my friends." Shikamaru sat down and closed his eyes.

"Choji Akimichi!" a rather large boy stood and introduced himself. "I am Choji Akimichi and my goal is to lose some weight. I like to make food and I dislike arrogant peaple…" Choji said and sat down. "Shino…" Shino got up. "My name is Shino Aburame and my goal for the future, is to have a huge hive and I like to feed my bugs. I dislike insect killers and peaple who hate my clan…"

Iruka then called more peaple but Naruto managed to tune them out, except one that felt like it was talking to him. "My name is Tochigami Hazunslan. My goal is to destroy a certain clan and its members." The orange haired boy moved his arm and revealed a tattoo that looked like two blue hammers stuck together... "I like hunting and I dislike the idea of not having parents…" Tochigami sat down… Naruto looked at him and he looked back.

"Ino Yamanaka!" A blonde girl with blue eyes stood up and smiled. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and my goal for the future is to be the strongest kunoichi that I can be. I like playing with Sakura and I dislike when peaple say that just because I'm a girl I can't be strong." Ino sat and smirked.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka called and Hinata stood up and her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves. "I am Hinata Hyuuga! My goal for the future is to be the first clan head to remove a _curse _off my clan forever. I like to be around my friends…" Hinata looks at Naruto and he franticly tries to hide. "…I dislike when my cousin says I'm weak." Hinata sat down silently. Naruto looked at her and blushed.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba stood up and yelled "I am Kiba Inuzuka. My goal for the future is to be the strongest ninja in this classroom… I like training and I dislike slackers…" Kiba sat down and Iruka unexpectedly said "You can test that today because we are having a tournament with this class after lunch…" Every one cheered.

"Now for the last two… Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke stood up and everyone glared with interest. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. My goal for the future is to soon become a rival to _him…_" Sasuke looked at Naruto, unnoticed by all. "… I like training with my Aniki and I dislike when my cousin's leave me to train nearly every day and come back stronger." Sasuke sat down and glared at Naruto.

"Very interesting… Naruto… What last name should I say?" Iruka said confused as to why the boy had two last names… "Just call me Naruto Uchiha for now…" Naruto said his voice clearly deeper than every boy in the room. Naruto stood up and he felt the eyes of the whole class stick onto him like glue. Suddenly an arrays of whispered scattered across the room and it was weird because it was silent when anyone else talked. "It's him…" Some boy whispered. "Yah! The boy that took down gennin level ninja…" The other boy whispered back.

"SILENTS!" Iruka yelled and the class was, drop pin silent. "Okay… I am Naruto Uchiha. My goal for the future is to find a certain someone and retrieve something that is rightfully mine… I like training with my cousin and showing off my jutsu sometimes. I dislike when peaple underestimate me by the way I look…" Naruto explained and a suddenly before he could sit down a boy shouted "How do you look?" Naruto stopped and looked and they all nodded in unison. "Please, Naruto?" Ino asked and Naruto closed his eyes but no one noticed because of the dark shadows. "Maybe later…" all of the girls, apart from the ones who saw what he looked like, squealed.

"It seems as if you are making friends already! Now go to lunch. The canteen is right down the hall. We will be meeting in the yard." Iruka said and then left the room and as soon as he did all eyes was on Naruto. "Get him!" A group of girls yelled and Naruto paled. Naruto then quickly used Body Flicker to escape into the hall. Naruto quickly ran down the hall and into the canteen. He was one of the first. Only the teachers and some Jonin, including Kakashi, were there. Kakashi looked over and waved, followed by Iruka. Naruto was just about to get food when suddenly a guild of women swamped around him. "We got you now!" A girl in the front yelled.

Naruto grabbed two apples and threw one out of the door to the playground. Then suddenly in Naruto's place was the apple he just threw and Naruto was in the apples place. The girls roared and Naruto ran off.

* * *

Naruto had been running for most of the lunch break and he had finally managed to sit down under a tree. Naruto sighed and took a bite of his apple. "So good…" Naruto muttered before devouring it and throwing the seed next to the tree he was under. "You know that's littering, right?" A voice came from behind Naruto. Naruto looked and said "Who is that?" Suddenly Hinata came from behind the tree and said "It's me… why do you keep running from me every time I go near you… I just want to talk…" Hinata said.

"It isn't anything like that. I'm not running away… Urmm. Wait! You want to talk to me? I want to talk to you too…" Naruto asked in shocking. Hinata nodded and blushed. Now they both were like ripe tomato. "I wanted to tell you that two days ago, you were really brave … You was the only one that was sticking up for me in front of those bullies. I could have handled them but it just shows me that you care…" Hinata said and Naruto had a hidden grin.

"I also want to know why you are hiding your face. Two days ago it was fine." Hinata said as she put her hands on Naruto's hood and slowly lifted it. Naruto was too shocked to move. She touched him. Hinata was now able to see up to his nose but then… RING! "It's the end of lunch… how about we go together?" Hinata suggested, grabbing Naruto by the hand. Naruto mentally fainted. "S-sure!" Naruto said, walking along with Hinata.

* * *

By the time they arrived everyone was there waiting and they saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands. There were some mixed emotions. The group of girls that were tailing him shouted "You took my Naruto-kun!" Ino and Sakura, who were also in the club was in a rage of anger. "How could she!" Sakura yelled and Ino had similar thoughts.

Sasuke stood talking the Kiba when it happened and he didn't know until he heard a war going on… a group of girls surrounding Hinata, who just giggled. Naruto calmly said "Ladies! Ladies! It would be a shame, if your parents found out you beat up a girl on your first day!" The girls sighed and they turned to her… "See you in the arena!" Sakura said and walked off.

"Okay, I have organised it into a girl's tournament and then a boy's tournament…" Iruka said. "If I call your name go into the specific court I give you. Ino court 1… Sakura court 2… Hinata court three… Yazashi court 1… Maniko court 2 and Taiso court 3…" Iruka said and the girls went into their courts. "All rules allowed. Do what you know. Begin!"

"I'm going to rip you to shreds, for touching Naruto!" Taiso yelled and charged at Hinata. Taiso went for a punch and Hinata easily dodged it and tripped her up. Taiso fell forward and onto her face. "How dare you!" Taiso yelled, getting up, and charging again. "Okay, this has gone on too long… Next time think about using some long range weapons…" Hinata said and chopped Taiso's neck. "Hinata Hyuuga is the won!" Some cheered. "Hinata will be in the final against the winner of the battle between Sakura and Ino (They both won their fight)." Iruka announced and Hinata went to the top.

"You aren't going to win Sakura!" Ino said confident. "Are you sure, about that!" Sakura said, running at Ino.

**A few minutes later**

"It was a draw!" Iruka yelled and Hinata sweat dropped. "Hinata is the winner by default!" Iruka announced. The boys looked at the bodies of unconscious girls. "Okay, so this is for the boy's line up… Sasuke court 1! Shino court 2! Bungo court 3! Tochigami court 4!" The boys went to their courts and they were given weapons of their choice. "Shikamaru court 1! Choji court 2! Naruto court 3! Kiba court 4!" Iruka decided and the boys went to their court.

"Begin!"

**Sasuke and Shikamaru **

"How, troublesome! Sasuke are you planning to win?" Shikamaru asked, shocking Sasuke. "Of course…" Sasuke said and Shikamaru put his hand up. "I forget!" Shikamaru announced and Iruka said "Come out of this door. Sasuke, progress to the next court."

"Okay…" Sasuke walked away awkward.

**Shino and Choji**

"Are you ready, Choji?" Shino asked and Choji replied "Hell yah!" Choji yelled and put down his chips and ran at Shino with a kunai out. Shino also pulled out a kunai and threw it down at Choji, who easily dodged it. "You aren't going to beat me that way!" Choji said and then transformed into a smaller version of 'human tank bullet'.

Shino was forced to move out the way but he managed to put some bugs on Choji. Choji then stopped the technique and then noticed the bug on his shoulder. Choji looked back but then…

BANG!

Choji was on the floor unconscious. "Winner is Shino! Shino will progress to next stage!"

**Bungo and Naruto**

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "The match started, you know?" Bungo said and Naruto nodded. "I'm well aware. Attack me then…" Naruto said and Bungo smirked. "As you with!" Bungo swung his metal staff at Naruto and Naruto simply ducked under it. "How did you do that with your eyes closed?" Bungo panicked and tried again.

Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword and when the pole came near, Naruto swung his sword, cutting the pole in half, creating sparks that decorated the sky. "How?!" Bungo yelled and before he knew it, he was unconscious on the floor. His whole class cheered and Naruto grinned. "Didn't even break a sweat…" Kakashi said from atop the school building reading a book.

"Naruto, you will progress to the next stage…" Iruka said and Naruto went through the gate, with his hood swaying.

**Kiba and Tochigami **

"Begin!" Tochigami disappeared and re-appeared behind Kiba, leaving only the colour of his hair as an after image. Tochigami swung his sword and Kiba jumped over it and swung his claws at Tochigami but he just managed to avoid it. Kiba jumped at Tochigami and went to punch him in the belly. Tochigami grabbed his fist before it could connect to him and twisted.

Kiba span in the air and the Tochigami kicked him in the chest sending him into the gates, rattling it. "I think I should stop playing around with you…" Tochigami said and then threw a kunai at Kiba. Kiba smirked and deflected it only for a puff of smoke to appear. Suddenly a clone of Tochigami jumped out of the smoke and grabbed Kiba. "Wha-!" Kiba was knocked out midsentence by Tochigami, who walked off into the next court. "The winner is Tochigami…"

**Shino and Sasuke**

"I forfeit!" Shino said and left leaving Sasuke stumped. "Why do you peaple keep forfeiting on me!?" Sasuke yelled and Shino looked back. "Your too skilled for us…For now"

"The winner by default is Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke is now in the final's versing ever Tochigami or Naruto…"

**Naruto**

Naruto and Tochigami looked at eachother and they shared glares. "Begin!" Naruto drew a kunai but was stopped by Tochigami who yelled. "Uzumaki scum! No wonder your village was destroyed!" Naruto looked up and gritted his teeth. "What did you say?!" Naruto growled. "I said! No wonder your village got destroyed. Before we started I just wanted to tell you who you are messing with…" Tochigami smirked. Naruto put his eyebrow up and said "What do you mean?"

Tochigami looked at Naruto and said "I mean that I have been waiting my whole life to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. Just to slay you like the rest of your village." Tochigami said and Naruto's face went red with anger. "Don't you remember this…?" Tochigami asked flashing his tattoo. Where had he heard it from… '**Th****at boy is a member of the clan that destroyed your clan!**' Kurama announced and Naruto finally realised.

"I am the last Hazunslan clan member… Tochigami!"

**Did you expect that? Review for me! Comment on poll and suggest summon animals in reviews!**


	8. Unexpected

**The New Beginning **

**Sorry for taking so long to update my chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 8: The unexpected **

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Naruto yawned and rolled over onto his side. 'It's morning…' Naruto though, letting the sun roll through the hospital windows. 'Did I win…?' Naruto though, feeling the bandages on his skin. 'Kurama…?' Naruto called out for the fox. 'Kurama!', Naruto shouted and Naruto heard a grumble. '**What? Brat!?' **Kyuubi growled. Naruto touched his face and realised he had whisker marks. 'Thanks for putting the genjutsu up for me…' Naruto thanked Kurama.

'**No problem but back to the original topic. I told you that boy was weird.**' Kurama said and Naruto frowned. 'Was he really from the clan that helped destroy mine?' Naruto asked and went into deep thought. 'Why come now?' Naruto asked himself. '**He was telling the truth… he is from the Hazunslan clan**.' Kurama said and Naruto instantly replied… 'So what he was saying was true?' Kurama mentally frowned and replied '**Maybe…**'

Naruto looked up and remembered the battle that had happened, only a couple of hours earlier.

* * *

"I am the last Hazunslan clan member… Tochigami!" Tochigami yelled to Naruto and smirked. Naruto's face was like a tomato. Naruto un-sheathed his sword and a huge quantity of killer intent, spilled over the whole school. The children in the crowd were holding their throat to keep breath. Some were fainting from the intense killer intent. Hinata looked at Naruto and simpered before fainting, "What happened?" Naruto then said "I have to admit… I found you interesting the first time I saw you…" Naruto's eyes transformed to his dojutsu and he partly transformed.

Naruto's hood hid his whole new appearance but Kurama still put up a genjutsu that made it looks like had his 'original' blue eyes. Naruto's fangs and claws came out and he growled. "I was going to go easy on you but now… Now I won't hold back on you…" Naruto stood up, just in time to hear the fire alarm for the academy to go off. 'I guess the fire alarms were affected by Naruto's killer intent…' Kakashi though and carried on observing the battle.

"This sparing match will carry on tomorrow!" Iruka said and Naruto turned slowly and glared at Iruka. "No." Naruto growled and Iruka felt fear like no other. It was beyond even the fear when Kurama attacked. Iruka ran off with all the screaming children. The only peaple left was Kakashi, Sasuke, who was watching from the other court and the two battle contestants. "You are a classical Uzumaki…" Tochigami said and Naruto turned his attention back on Tochigami.

"Begin…" Naruto disappeared and after a few seconds, Tochigami did also. Tochigami's voice was heard saying "You're fast…" Sparks flew but no-one was seen. 'What?!' Sasuke and Kakashi thought. Kakashi pulled up his headband and saw that they were both fighting but extremely fast. "Unbelievable!" Kakashi exclaimed but the rest would shock him even more. Kakashi quickly noticed Sasuke and called him over. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi eye smiled. "I'm one of Naruto's sensei… Kakashi Hatake…" Kakashi said and Sasuke gasped. "My brother told me about you! You're cool!" Sasuke said but then suddenly an explosion brought attention back to the battle.

Naruto flipped backwards onto the fence. He stuck on it with chakra and started flicking through hand seals. "Water release: Water manipulation!" Naruto shouted, revealing one of his most prized jutsu from his mom. Suddenly around Naruto water started appearing and soon there was a huge blob of water above Naruto. "NO WAY!" Kakashi yelled and Sasuke looked on in awe… Sasuke didn't see the rareness in what he just saw. "He just pulled water out of the moisture of the air!" Kakashi yelled and Sasuke gasped.

Tochigami giggled and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Soon the giggles turned to outright laughter, shocking everyone. "That's a good trick, Naruto-Itoko but you're not the only one to be able to do that!" Tochigami whispered so only Naruto could hear. 'Why did he call me Itoko?' Naruto's eyes widened and he watched on. Tochigami flicked through hand seals, closed his eyes and stretched his arms out. Suddenly flickers of fire appeared around him and he grinned. "Fire release: Fire manipulation!" Tochigami stood with a blob of hot fire above his head and he opened his mouth.

"I guess you are wondering why I called you Itoko. If you win I will tell you…" Tochigami said and unsheathed his sword. Suddenly, Naruto felt a cold piece of metal touch his neck and he gasped. 'Damn!' Naruto, with quick thinking, created a clone and substituted himself with it. Naruto then reached up and grabbed the blob of water above him. Suddenly the water turned purple with the mixture of chakra. Naruto had infused Kurama's chakra with his own in the water.

Tochigami tightened his grip on his sword and put it into the orb of fire. Suddenly the flames intensified around the sword's edges and suddenly, the sword was encased in fire. Tochigami disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, swinging his sword. Naruto looked up and then his water shot in the way of Naruto. Steam flew away as the fire and water touched. Naruto quickly reacted and locked his water in place. Naruto then roundhouse kicked Tochigami in the face sending him back.

Tochigami wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Tochigami let go of his sword and it span in circles around him. The fire trail was scorching the area. Tochigami mumbled and the sword aimed for Naruto. Naruto pulled out his, sword and as Tochigami's sword came closer, Naruto swung his sword.

CLANG!

Naruto's sword sliced through Tochigami's sword but it still span. Naruto put his hand out and his water transformed to arrows. "Eat this!" Naruto yelled and the arrows propelled at Tochigami. Tochigami slightly panicked and then smirked. The first arrow neared and Tochigami ducked underneath it, with incredible reflexes. Tochigami did the same with the rest but then Naruto became agitated. Naruto moved his hand and then a wall of arrows headed at Tochigami. He couldn't easily dodge this one…

Tochigami grabbed a scroll in his back pocket and threw it up… Suddenly the whole field was covered in smoke. "No one has ever made me do this… I got this variety of technique from a ninja in Suna…" Tochigami's voice echoed and the sound of metal works filled the field. Suddenly a figure flew at Naruto with outstretched arms. His arm had blades coming out and he was propelling at Naruto with formidable speed.

Naruto gasped and ducked, only for the blade to cut off a strand of his hair. Naruto turned and looked at the figure. It looked as if it was made of wood and had weird skin. It was also floating. Suddenly Tochigami walked out of the dust and twitched his finger. Suddenly two more figures like the one before came speeding out. One looked like a male and had a scythe. His eyes were green and his hair was black.

The other one had blonde hair and black eyes. She held knuckle dusters on and a katana. "This is a technique called puppetry. My clone with black hair is called Kayatsu. The girl is Mirima and the first one to attack you is my first puppet, Nakatsu… I hope you enjoy your defeat, Itoko!" Tochigami smirked and twitched his fingers and then Mirima flew at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his sword and prepared.

Suddenly, as Mirima got closer Kayatsu appeared behind Naruto. Naruto gasped and jumped up just in time to dodge a slash from Kayatsu's scythe. From the corner of Naruto's eye he saw Nakatsu heading at him with speed that not even a sharingan could see. Naruto had no time to react when Nakatsu barged him out of the sky, leaving after images. Naruto crashed into the ground and skidded into the gate.

Naruto gritted his teeth and got up. His body was bruised all over. 'Kurama I need some advice!' Naruto thought and looked at Tochigami. Tochigami made his puppets open their mouth and then needles shot out. 'Damn!' Naruto thought and deflected most of the needles with his sword but then an array buried themselves in his arms and Naruto screamed. "I have won this already…" Tochigami said and Naruto gritted his teeth so hard that his gums bled.

'**Kit, I suggest you end this quick…**' Kurama said and Naruto looked confused, 'Why would I end it?' Naruto asked but then suddenly felt his arms feel weak. "You're poisoned… You should be unconscious in the next 5 minutes…" Tochigami said and Naruto looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted to kill Uzumaki?" Naruto asked and Tochigami sweated.

"Well… Urm… Attack!" Tochigami sent his puppets at Naruto so Naruto had to think. '**You have to destroy the puppets before he wins the battle!**' Kurama exclaimed and Naruto smirked. "I guess I can put _that _to the test." Naruto grinned and then screamed out. Tochigami looked at him in shock and his puppets stopped there movement. 'What is he up to?' Tochigami asked himself.

Wind started to gather around Naruto and it blew his hood off, revealing his new appearance to Tochigami. Sasuke gasped at Naruto's new appearance and Kakashi looked confused. "Hasn't Naruto shown you how he really looks?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Wow. He dyed his hair…" Sasuke said and Kakashi sighed.

Naruto's bangs covered his eyes and the wind intensified and his hair flew up. His dark blonde and red hair made him look sinister. 'I thought he had blonde hair!' Tochigami panicked and then Naruto said "I guess you don't know all about me know, do you?" Tochigami panicked and then shouted "Did I say that out loud?" Naruto grinned and then said "No!" Tochigami looked astonished and he asked "Then how did you read my mind?!"

Naruto's hair became wilder and his claws extended more. Some chakra leaked out of him and it was golden. 'What is that?' Kakashi thought, glaring at the gold chakra. "Tochigami, I will tell you if you win." Naruto then screamed and the golden chakra encased him then dust enveloped his surroundings. 'Where is he!?" Tochigami asked himself, preparing to launch his puppets.

"I'm right here!" Naruto's voice echoed from behind Tochigami. Tochigami twisted around as fast as he could but Naruto was gone. "Here!" Naruto said. Tochigami twisted. No one. Suddenly, the sound of a sword sliding through metal alerted Tochigami and he turned. Nakatsu's top half was sliding off his bottom and the chakra string de-attached. This could only mean… The chakra in the puppet was destroyed.

"No!" Tochigami yelled as he watched the top half of Nakatsu drop off and crash into the ground. Behind him was Naruto but he looked different. He was golden with weird seals on his stomach. "I can only hold this form for 10 seconds so please, make this quick for me!" Naruto disappeared and Tochigami went red with anger.

"Die!" Tochigami yelled and both of his puppets charged. Naruto ran towards the puppets and he counted to himself.

10

Naruto secretly made a clone.

9

Mirima swung its katana at Naruto and he ducked.

8

Kayatsu slashed at Naruto's back as he ducked but he was replaced by Nakatsu's body part.

7

Naruto re-appeared and swung his sword at the chakra strings of Kayatsu.

6

Mirima jumped in the way and its arm was severed off.

5

Naruto disappeared and re-appeared with his sword through Mirima's head and he drained her chakra with his sword.

4

Kayatsu swung at Naruto with his scythe and it cut his arm. Naruto slide kicked Kayatsu onto the ground.

3

Naruto severed the chakra strings off Kayatsu.

2

Naruto looked at the furious Tochigami and grinned.

1

Naruto's clone hit Tochigami at the back of the neck and he fainted.

0

"Damn… That battle was hard!" Naruto looked down at his golden chakra fading and then fainted. "Got to take them to the hospital…" Kakashi said as he jumped down with Sasuke.

**Now**

"I need to visit Tochigami, to tell him I'm sorry for destroying his puppets." Naruto said and stood up, only to collapse. '**You need rest.**' Kurama said and Naruto got up again. "No! I need to apologize!" Naruto got up and just as he managed to grab the door handle, it opened. Naruto fell forward because of the shock and a pair of hands picked him up.

"Sorry, if my poison damaged you…" A voice said behind Naruto. "It's okay Tochigami. It is funny. I was just coming to apologize to for destroying your puppets. Why did you come here any ways?" Naruto asked and Tochigami put Naruto down on the bed. Tochigami sat next to Naruto and proceeded to speak.

"I am Tochigami Hazunslan, the heir to the Hazunslan, as you know but what you don't know is that they are all extinct. When the Hazunslan attacked the dragon summoning clan, everyone died except a handful of them. There was a sword that the clan leaders created, that every person it slays would give the user more living time. One of the peaple left found it and realised its power. He used it to kill all the rest of the Hazunslan. I was born the month before this happened. My mom managed to hide me before the man killed her and my father. I was taken in by some ninja in Suna and recently I went back and found out everything. I found the entire scroll room and learned most of the scrolls and I found out how the Hazunslan came about. One of my ancestors was an Uzumaki from the main family. He defected because he didn't become the Uzukage and instead his brother did. He took his wife and changed his last name to Hazunslan. He then went around the nations gathering ninja to join his clan and when he died his son took over. Their clan was about the same size as the Uzumaki clan and they attacked along with other nations. A lot of Uzumaki managed to escape, via tunnels and escape routes. Most of them have been traveling and they won't come out. Because we are both basically from the main family of the Uzumaki family (**Kinda**) we are cousins… I came here to meet you and test your abilities…" Tochigami explained and Naruto was shocked. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed and Tochigami got up.

"I guess I got to go… See you around Itoko…" Tochigami said and was about to jump out the window, when the door slammed open, revealing Sasuke and Itachi… "Are you okay, Naruto?" Itachi asked Naruto, who nodded and then Sasuke ran up to Tochigami. "What are you doing here!? You hurt Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto reached out at Sasuke. "Stop Sasuke… He didn't mean it…" Naruto explained and Sasuke didn't believe it. "He poisoned you!" Sasuke said, grabbing a kunai.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, chopped his neck and looked at Tochigami. "You can go now…" Itachi said and Tochigami smirked before jumping away. Itachi turned to Naruto and smile. A real smile. "Naruto… Do you still want to see what is inside my book…?" Itachi asked and Naruto exclaimed "Yes!" Itachi reached in his pocket and pulled out the book. "This book is what I have research so fare on the next level of the sharingan. The Mangekyo sharingan. I have found out and achieved another way to activate it. In the last page I sketched mine and dads Mangekyo sharingan." Itachi explained, while picking up Sasuke.

"Do you think I can activate it?" Naruto asked and Itachi smiled. "I don't want you to…" Itachi said and Naruto was shocked. "… You would be too strong of a rival that way…" Naruto smirked and watched Itachi open the door. "By the way, Kakashi asked you to be at the training ground in 20 minutes." Itachi said. "I can't catch a break, can I?" Naruto laughed and got up. Itachi left and Naruto got dress.

* * *

Naruto was in a tree at the training ground. 'Let's take a look at that book…' Naruto said to himself taking out the book. On the front it said 'Mangekyo project…' Naruto opened it and on the first page it said:

_Mangekyo project…_

_In recorded history, the Mangekyo sharingan was first discovered when Madara Uchiha accidently killed his best friend. Madara was a young Uchiha with a very powerful talent at everything. His ninjutsu was way above any shinobi but was only rivalled by the First Hokage. Madara's greed for power was caused by his Mangekyo sharingan (Insert of Madara's Mangekyo). Even though the eyes were powerful they started to waver and make him blind. He only had one option. He needed another sharingan. He turned to his brother Izuna but he turned him down. Madara decided to steal it by force and when he implanted, it he bred a new sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Insert Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan). This new sharingan not only cancelled the blind effect, it powered up all his current moves but it made him more power hungry. He attacked the Hokage one day but was defeated. His breed of sharingan was taken out of this world for now but not the Mangekyo. I, Itachi Uchiha, have found a way to get the Mangekyo sharingan but not by killing my best friend. I recently found out that Izuna got his Mangekyo by finding someone he really needed to protect. This person was his wife and children. This made him not only, not power hungry but it also gave him a sharingan stronger than Madara's. This is why Madara's eternal Mangekyo was so powerful because it stole most of Izuna's strength. Yesterday I managed to realise the person I wanted to protect most in the world. This is my Mangekyo (Insert Itachi's Mangekyo)._

_List of peaple with Mangekyo so far:_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Fugaku Uchiha (Insert Fugaku Uchiha's sharingan… _Fugaku's sharinganlooks like half pyramid with a crescent moon lying on top.)

_Peaple who are thought to achieve Mangekyo:_

_Naruto _

_Sachi _

_Santo _

_Sasuke_

_To be continued… By Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto smiled at the info. "Looks like, if I get the Mangekyo, I can be even more powerful." Naruto told Kurama, who was also reading it because Naruto made him a clone. "**Already knew that… The problem with you is that I don't think you can get the Mangekyo…**" Kurama said and Naruto sighed. "Why can't I? You are a party killer." Naruto said and Kurama laughed. "**You couldn't get the Mangekyo because I modified your body remember. I didn't modify it to get the Mangekyo. There is a 40% chance you would get it and I am not going to train you…**" Kurama said.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard "What you reading?" Naruto spun his head and saw Kakashi behind him. "Nothing!" Naruto said, tucking the book in his bag. Kakashi yawned and tucked his book away also. "We are starting training serious today. I saw what you did a couple of hours ago… Tell me what you can do…" Kakashi said and Naruto leaned back.

"Well I can do the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, rasengan, water manipulation jutsu, blades of the wind and an extension of that. I also have copied some jutsu on my holiday and in Konoha… I learned 'a thousand needles of death' and I copied fireball no jutsu…" Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded. "So you haven't learned any lighting jutsu, hmm?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"I was hoping for you to teach me…" Naruto said and Kakashi eye smiled. "Sure!" Kakashi said and Naruto smirked. "What are we learning?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smirked. "How much clones can you make?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't tried to make my maximum." Naruto said and Kakashi itched, his chin.

"Okay… Make your maximum…" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. Naruto put his hands in the Kage Bunshin sign and then a huge amount of clouds appeared. Kakashi gasped as he looked at the thousands of Naruto's in front of him. "How many is there?" Kakashi asked. "There are 5000 clones…" Naruto said and smirked. "If all of your clones were all doing the same thing, you would have years of training!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto giggled.

"How do you think I become so strong, so quickly?" Naruto said and Kakashi looked back at the clones. "You are going to catch up to me soon!" Kakashi said. "Well first, you send 2000 of your clones with one of my clone; to master the rest of the jutsu you know and 1000 more should go to increase your speed, not like you need it. The other 2000 should go with me to learn a lighting jutsu I created. The chidori." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded and sent off his clones except the 2000 that were learning the chidori.

"Okay, to do the Chidori you need to go through these hand seals… And then you channel your lightning chakra to the palm of your hand and keep it together…" Kakashi kept explaining and the clones nodded. "I bet you, I can master this jutsu in an hour…" Naruto said and Kakashi laughed. "The best someone has ever gotten is a month! I doubt you could do it in an hour!" Kakashi rolled over laughing.

"Well, if I calculated right, with 2000 clones, an hour is equivalent to 83 days. I believe I can do it and my clones do too. Don't you!" Naruto yelled and the clones all shouted in unison, "We know we can!" Kakashi giggled and said "You can try."

Kakashi sat down and pulled out his book. Its cover was black and read. It was about a ninja called Naruto. Kakashi just started reading it because the Hokage recommended it. Kakashi opened the first page and before he could start reading he dropped asleep.

* * *

Kakashi slowly raised his head. "Was I sleeping?" Kakashi asked. The copy ninja then realised something… Kakashi looked around. No-one… "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out. Suddenly Kakashi heard what sounded like many birds. "Chidori!" A voice was heard and then inches from Kakashi's head a hand enveloped in lighting severed the tree he was under.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gulped. Naruto jumped from behind the tree and laughed. "That was so not funny!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto tried to stop. "I did it!" Naruto said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked "Did what?" Naruto smirked and then started flicking through hand seals. Naruto extended his hand to the floor and used his left hand to grab his right. Lighting flickered around his hand and suddenly, his arm was enveloped, in crackling lightening. Naruto gritted his teeth and started to run at a tree. Kakashi's eyes showed his emotion… Pure shock… 'How long have I been sleeping?'

"Chidori!" Naruto yelled and shot his hand through the tree… making it capsize on itself. Naruto glared back at Kakashi and Kakashi was pale. "Naruto… How long was I really sleeping?..." Kakashi asked. Naruto giggled and said "45 minutes and 44 seconds. I told you I can do it. Soon I will be able to do it with no hand seals." Kakashi suddenly grabbed his kunai pouch.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi, quickly whipped out a kunai. "There is a group of ninja coming this way fast…" Kakashi said and Naruto grabbed a kunai. "I am going to release half of the clones learning to master my jutsu… I might need them." Naruto said and then put his hand in the Kage no Bunshin sign but then suddenly, a man with red straight hair, wearing a blue Jonin vest and blue trousers, appeared in front of Kakashi and Naruto gasped.

The man smirked and sliced through Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened and the red haired man smirked at Naruto and wiped the blood off of his Jonin vest. "Kakashi!" Naruto yelled and suddenly, 4 more ninja surrounded him. "Naruto Uzumaki, heir of the Uzumaki clan. We have come to retrieve you!" The man said and Naruto growled, pulling out his sword. "Why, would I go with you?! You just killed my sensei!" Naruto yelled, releasing some of Kurama's chakra.

One of the ninja, which was behind Naruto, stepped forward and said "Your sensei is still alive. He is hiding in a tree above us. We were only supposed to scare him." The ninja said and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Don't touch me! I don't even know you!" Naruto yelled, slashing out at the man, who easily dodged. "I'm sorry if I offended you Naruto-ridda. We need to take you back with us." The man yelled but was chased my Naruto.

"I am not your leader! Who are you!?" Naruto yelled stopping and looking at the mysterious group. "I am Kyunash Uzumaki…" Kyunash announced and Naruto gasped. 'Uzumaki!' Naruto thought. 'Is this true Kurama?' Naruto asked Kurama laughed. 'Finally they found you! I thought it would take forever!' Kurama told Naruto who dropped his sword.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT!" Naruto yelled in anger, his face red like a tomato. "What's wrong Naruto-ridda?" Kyunash asked Naruto who shut his eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelled and ran into the forest. "Aridos, I think we need to go after him!" Kyunash said to the ninja that 'killed' Kakashi.

"He doesn't want us to go near him but as heir, he must be protected!" Aridos announced and they all went in the direction Naruto was heading. Deep in the tree's Kakashi sighed. "Oh. So unexpected… I need to tell Hokage…" Kakashi said but felt a presence behind him. "He already knows…" Itachi said and Kakashi shuddered. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Kakashi commanded his friend. "Your reaction is so hilarious!" Itachi laughed at his best friend.

"So what is going to happen?" Kakashi asked Itachi. "The Hokage is on his way. The mission is a retrieval mission. Retrieve Naruto Uzumaki, even if it costs you your life." Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan came to life.

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth holding back tears. 'How dare they only come back now! They disgust me!' Naruto thought to himself as he entered the Uchiha compound and ignored all the peaple that greeted him. '**Naruto, I think you should let them explain them first.**' Kurama suggested and Naruto bit his lip. "I should but I don't want to!" Naruto yelled slamming his house door. Luckily no one was home. Wait… No one was home…

Naruto looked up and squinted his eyes, at the orange walls. "Since when, were the walls… orange!" Naruto exclaimed but took it out of mind. "**Maybe something went wrong or Mikoto just painted it…" **Kurama said and Naruto nodded. "Most probably." Naruto concluded, going into his room and taking off his shoes. "Don't you think it feels really weird?" Naruto asked Kurama. "**Let me check!**" Kurama said and Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

Naruto held it in an defensive pose and crept into the hallway. "Itachi and Sasuke would be here now… or even Sachi!" Naruto thought aloud. Naruto looked around the corner and saw nothing. "Naruto?" A voice crept up on Naruto and he turned only to see Itachi. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked in a cold expression. Allot colder than his new expression. "You tell me…" Naruto said getting ready to strike.

"Imposter!" Naruto said releasing a fury of slashes of his kunai. Itachi simply swayed away from them and gripped Naruto's arm. Suddenly, the room was transformed into a white void and around Naruto was nothing, until… Sasuke appeared. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked but 'Sasuke' didn't reply. Suddenly Itachi appeared. Naruto looked confused but then suddenly, the entire Uchiha compound appeared and they all stared at Naruto with darting eyes. Naruto felt like a dart board but then suddenly he realised. '**It's a Genjutsu!**' Naruto exclaimed and put his hand into the ram seal.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled but nothing happened. "What… Isn't this a genjutsu?" Naruto said and Kurama replied '**It is an extremely powerful genjutsu. I don't think we will be able to escape…**' Naruto quivered and he sighed. "When did they, get the chance to put me in a genjutsu?!" Naruto exclaimed trying to look at the entire Uchiha compound. Naruto reacted to every sudden movement. '**That isn't the problem. We need to deal with the genjutsu…**' Kurama said and Naruto got ready to attack.

* * *

"It is sorted…" One of the Uzumaki, with straight dark emerald hair, announced. "Good work Izuna… It must have been hard to put a Jinjuriki in a genjutsu. Especially, because Naruto is your nie-" Aridos was cut off by an explosion that send him, Izuna, Kyunash and the rest of the group of Uzumaki, into a crashing halt. Aridos looked at Kyunash, who looked at Izuna. Izuna twitched and closed his eyes.

"I'm surprised that they caught up so fast… It's a shame that they are going to have to die. No one is stopping us from retrieving our leader…" Izuna said as he handed the unconscious Naruto to Aridos. "**Amaterasu!**" I voice shouted out in the trees, sending echoes. Aridos and Kyunash jumped back as black flames shot at the branch they were standing on. Izuna stood there and crosses his arms. "What can flames do to me?" Izuna said as the flames got inches away.

"Be gone…" Izuna whispered and as if it wasn't there, the black flames of Amaterasu disbanded. "That was pretty pathetic if you ask me…" Izuna said and laughed. "WHAT!" Itachi shouted out, revealing his and Kakashi's location. "Got'cha!" Kyunash whispered before appearing behind Itachi and Kakashi and almost cleaving their heads off. 'That was close…' Kakashi thought to himself as he jumped a different direction from his teammate.

"Not so fast!" Izuna said and faded in front of Kakashi and before Kakashi knew it, Izuna's sandal was connecting with his face, sending Kakashi into a tree. 'Damn!' Kakashi murmured before avoiding another attack and jumping in a valley. Itachi was already there defending against the threats. Kakashi and Itachi, quickly went into back to back formation, as the five ninja appeared around them.

"Acadia, Kooze, go back to base and rest. We can handle this… I wouldn't want my lady to get her new shirt dirty…" Izuna said looking over to Acadia. Her eyes twinkled. "See you at base Izuna…" Acadia said. "I'll tell Kiyoshin you said you'll be back soon" Acadia announced and jumped away. "Stop flirting with my sister!" Kooze complained and Izuna giggled. "She's my wife, now. I can't!" Izuna laughed and Itachi blinked. 'How are they having a normal conversation when we are here?' Itachi thought and instantly, Izuna turned around and looked at Itachi. "So… That was kind'a awkward… Let's end this…" Izuna suddenly got serious and pulled out his sword.

"Is this the end?" Itachi thought as he thought of Sasuke and his mother then finally his father. "No…" Kakashi said and looked up into the sky. "Re-enforcements!"

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it. Review and comment on my poll, please.**

**Clip of Next chapter of… The new beginning**

Naruto chopped down more of the Genjutsu peaple with his sword. "Nothing is working, Kurama!" Naruto yelled and side chopped Sachi's genjutsu counterpart. "**Maybe this will work…**"

* * *

Kunai's clashed and the heat of fire scorched the entire trees in view, to cinders. Izuna and Kakashi stood opposite eachother glaring eachother down. "So your Naruto's cousin, hmm?" Izuna said and Itachi nodded. "I always wondered why father had an affair with that, Uchiha women…" Izuna said with a smirk. "What do you mean… Father… So your Naruto's…


	9. The great escape

**The New Beginning **

**I am so sorry for not updating! I promise I will update more frequently I just realised that the reviews asked me to update. School! It is school that is making me not update. But any ways... Enjoy the chapter. I should update some time this week. REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

**Last time on The new beginning:**

**Izuna suddenly got serious and pulled out his sword. **

"**Is this the end?" Itachi thought as he thought of Sasuke and his mother then finally his father. "No…" Kakashi said and looked up into the sky. "Re-enforcements!" **

**Chapter 9:**

Kakashi grinned in hope, as a huge group of ANBU burst through the tree's, flicking through hand seals. "**Fire style: Great Fireball no jutsu!" **The ninja all yelled and they all shot out individual fireballs. Suddenly, a ninja with black hair and knuckle bracer, jumped through also and flicked through some more hand seals. "**Wind style: Great wind breaker!**" He yelled and a gust of wind fell over the fire balls, enhancing their strength tenfold.

Itachi stood in amazement at the combined jutsu that they just used and re-activated his Mangekyo sharingan. Kakashi looked at him and even though they didn't speak, Kakashi knew what it meant. Kakashi jumped away swiftly and joined up with the re-enforcements. "The ninja with the emerald hair has some sort of way to control fire, so you need to give all you got!" Kakashi said to the ninja with black hair and he smirked. "Nothing a Sarutobi can't handle." Asuma announced, flicking his cigar away.

"If the mission is to retrieve Naruto then we must do it. My father is on the way so we must hold back until he gets here." Asuma

told Kakashi and he jumped off the branch and rushed, Izuna. That was a huge mistake. Asuma only wanted Izuna and failed to remember that there was two other people with him. Unexpectedly, Aridos jumped out of one of the tree's and punched Asuma square in the jaw. Asuma was sent barrelling backwards into Itachi, who quickly reviewed Asuma's injury.

'His jaw is shattered!' Itachi thought, as he put Asuma behind a tree. Itachi pulled out his anbu sword and aimed it at Aridos but then Kyunash skidded to a Holt next to Aridos. "I'll handle him…" Izuna exclaimed, appearing from no-where, with fire burns on his shirt but no visible damage. "Okay. We'll be holding off the enemy until Naruto-Ridda wakes up…" Aridos said and Aridos and Kyunash jumped off.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were full with determination, as he chopped down more of the Genjutsu peaple, with his sword. "Nothing is working, Kurama!" Naruto yelled and side chopped Sachi's genjutsu counterpart. "The genjutsu is way too powerful!" Naruto yelled and panted heavily. One of Naruto's 'clones' jumped up to its master and said "**Maybe we can try this… So basically, genjutsu is only able to work on beings with chakra and are used by affecting the chakra stream of the opponent but if the opponent had no chakra then there is nothing to affect…" **Kurama announced and Naruto looked at him with hope.

"Let's do it…" Naruto said but then suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. "No…" The voice said and when he turned he saw Izuna and Naruto jumped away. "Why, have you only come now?! Why, would you let me suffer here for so long!?" Naruto shouted as he reached for his sword but was stopped by Kurama. "**Naruto… Look!" **Kurama suggested to Naruto, who reluctantly looked and saw Izuna standing there with a miserable expression.

"You've grown up so much Naruto-kun… You look so much like Kushina-Oneesan…" Izuna whimpered as a tear ran down his face. Naruto looked at him puzzled and Kurama's mouth was left gaping open. "**Wait… You couldn't be the little brother that Kushina always talked about… If I remember correctly, then you were supposed to visit Konoha when Kushina gave birth…**" Kurama said and Izuna wiped his tear and nodded.

"I'm so sorry about not coming to Konoha to help you Naruto… I didn't know… I thought you were dead. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Izuna asked and Naruto looked hard as stone. "I will think about it…" Naruto said and Izuna sat down and closed his eyes. "Let me tell you about why I didn't go to Konoha."

**Flash back!**

* * *

"I can't wait for you guys to meet my sister! She is giving birth soon and I promised to visit her. I can't wait to get there!" A younger looking Izuna excitedly announced to Aridos and Acadia, his team members. There were traveling to Konoha, and was now nearly at the boundary of the land of fire. "This is like the thousandth time you told us! Shut up already!" Acadia shouted making Aridos laugh.

"I'm excited to meet your sister! You told us that she's really powerful. Maybe we can have a sparring match with her or her husband, the fourth Hokage!" Aridos announced, fuelling Izuna's heart with excitement even more. Izuna jumped over more trees as they passed the Valley of the end. "My summoning hawk should arrive any minute now with details on how to get there from where we are now." Izuna said as they sat down on the first Hokage's head.

"Acadia! When is the last time you trained?" Aridos asked his friend and she looked at him with an evil expression. "What is that supposed to mean!?" Acadia yelled and her fist glow blue. "Nothing! Nothing, really!" Aridos said backing away from the scary girl. "I'm going to meet with Hiatus… He said it was important…" Izuna said before walking into the forest. The two arguing peaple didn't even hear him as they continued their rant.

"It didn't sound like nothing!" Acadia yelled grabbing Aridos and shaking him senseless. "I didn't mean it!" Aridos yelled, trying to escape. "If you didn't mean it you would not try and reject this beating!" The beautiful Uzumaki exclaimed shaking Aridos more. "If I try to escape or if I stay still, you're still going to kill me!" Aridos yelled.

"Wait… Where's Izuna?" Acadia asked, putting Aridos down. They both looked out into the forest before hearing a loud yell, which scared all the birds away. "Izuna!" Acadia ran into the forest un-armed and rummaged through the bushes. Aridos was trailing behind her and they finally caught site of something… Laying on the floor…

There lay Izuna on the floor, crying his eyes out and a ravelled scroll next to him. Acadia stared at Izuna on the floor, surprised. There strongest member was on the floor helpless. 'What could have made Izuna like this?' Acadia thought as she felt something in her heart. 'Maybe it was my fault… Maybe if I went with him into the forest then he wouldn't have been like this…' Acadia thought. Aridos was staring at the scroll in disbelief. The only words it said were:

_Dear Izuna,_

_An Uchiha extracted Kurama out of Kushina and then controlled it to attack the leaf… The extraction killed your sister and to protect the leaf, Minato sealed the Kyuubi into a new born baby… Your niece… Sadly they both didn't make it and they all died… There is no reason for you to come to the leaf any longer… Here is a picture taken moments after the baby was born…_

_Sarutobi Hokage_

_**Flash back end!**  
_

* * *

Naruto sat, dumbfounded at the story and he didn't know what to think. Was he to feel sympathy for his uncle? "U-Uncle... I don't know what to say?" Naruto stood in silence. "Don't say anything... This genjutsu is about to end and I need to show you something... This is not my gift to you but it was given to me, to give to you, in a dream." Izuna's hand glew and a seal appeared, decorating his palm. Izuna, whisspeared into Naruto's ear and then placed his hand on Naruto's head and closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as images flooded into his head. Naruto shut his eyes as the genjutsu started to crack. A low grumble rocked the fake world and Naruto's body lit up. "**T-Too much!**"

* * *

The sound of kunai's clashing diluted the air as the fight between the Uzumaki and Konoha dragged on. Izuna and Itachi stood opposite each other. Izuna examined Itachi and Itachi did the same. "So your Naruto's cousin, hmm?" Izuna said and Itachi nodded. "I always wondered why father had an affair with that, Uchiha women…" Izuna said with a smirk. "What do you mean… Father … So your Naruto's uncle?!" Itachi stumbled as he realised the logic.

"You aren't as stupid as I thought." Izuna said and he re-opened his eyes. Itachi pulled out his katana and his sharingan blazed. "You want to fight me, don't you?" Izuna smirked, looking up at Itachi. "I want to test my new abilities on someone invulnerable to it." Itachi said and Izuna turned away. "Sorry but I just released Naruto-sama. This will end soon." Izuna said and looked back at the place where he hid Naruto.

"**Too much!**" Was heard through the whole forest as a brilliant light illuminated it. Everyone in the premise stopped there movement and looked at the source of the brilliant light. Naruto's, seemingly life-less body, stood up and the bright light stuck to him like a cloak. Naruto's face was the most peaceful thing you could ever see. "**I want my chakra...**" A sinister voice, that was not belonging to Naruto, announced, raising his palms to the sky.

Suddenly, the ground shook vigorously. Izuna looked at his nephew and rubbed his eyes. "What is this?!" Kakashi said as he jumped to Itachi. "I don't know? Maybe this is Kurama's chakra?" Kakashi said and Itachi nodded, only to be interrupted by Izuna. "This can't be Kurama. Kurama's chakra is red, not white." Naruto clapped his hand together and unexpectedly, the ground started to raise and levitate.

Naruto's clothes rippled and his genjutsu shattered. His red and blonde hair blew up like he was using a blow drier and he yelled in agony. "**NO! Get away from me!**" Naruto yelled, unconsciously releasing a shock wave that decimated the forest around and in the process, sending all surrounding shinobi flying. Naruto grasped his head and yelled. "**LEAVE ME!**" Yelled Naruto and suddenly the forest around him curled towards him and started to crack.

Naruto dropped to his knees and tears fell like waterfalls down his face. "**Why! I don't want you!**" Naruto gritted his teeth and it caused all surrounding tree's to vanish. Naruto sweated and looked up into the sky, letting out a loud yell that caused the Hidden Leaf Village to shake.

**Hyuuga compound**

Hiashi jumped out of bed and put on his robe. 'I haven't felt this kind of chakra before. They must be more than and hour away from the village but I can see the chakra like it is right infront of me!' Hiashi thought as he alerted his clan.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Hanabi asked her sister as they followed there father and other clan members. The ground shook under there cold feet. "I don't know but it feels like it is coming from outside the village." Hinata said, remembering her father's words. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and looked through the walls at the sky. A once in a life time sight.

**Inuzuka compound **

The dogs started barking suddenly, waking everyone in the Inuzuka. The clan head shot up and so did his family, as they also realised the deadly but peaceful chakra. "This is more chakra than that of the Kyuubi!" Tsume, along with her dog, proceeded to wake all of her family and prepare for evacuation.

"Another false operation?" Kiba asked, half awake and half asleep. "This is the real thing!" Hana announced, grabbing her puppy and, together with Kiba, looking out of the window. What they saw, they would never forget.

**Uchiha compound**

Uchiha members ran into there streets as buildings toppled over and the ground shook. Uchiha Fugaku woke up his wife, Sasuke and Sachi and quickly evacuated his house. "What's going on? Where's Naruto and Itachi?" Sachi whispered, quivering.

Mikoto hugged him in reassurance. "Uncle Fugaku will keep us safe." Mikoto said and ran with her husband and Sachi as they ran out of the Uchiha compound, helping as much people as possible on there way. As they all got out, Fugaku looked up at the sky and saw a white curtain, like chakra covering the leaf village.

The light radiating from it was blinding but it was beautiful. Rainbow colours scattered in it, making it's design. Across it was scattered images of things that nobody could understand but the biggest image was of what looked like a huge tree, with multiple branches and spiralling roots.

"What?" Fugaku tried to make out the images but then suddenly, the curtain like chakra shot back into the forest and the earth stopped shaking."What?"

**Naruto**

The bright white chakra poured into Naruto's was sweating blood, as he tried to manage images and chakra that was being delivered into him. Even with Kurama's help, It was hard but then suddenly, all of the chakra went into Naruto at once, causing him to gasp.

Izuna, Itachi, Kakashi and the ninja re-enforcments all looked at Naruto in the one second interval before the Hokage jumped out of the, not destroyed, forest. As Sarutobi looked up at Naruto's levitating body, a piercing sound violated there ear drums. The chakra exploded out of Naruto, flying in all different directions.

The ground cracked into millions of pieces and every surrounding person was launched away by the powerful air. Suddenly, it all stopped and the only thing visible was Naruto dropping from the sky, into the middle of a HUGE crater(Bigger than the one Pain made). Izuna tried to get up but a tree was pinned to his back.

"Izuna!" Aridos yelled as he located his partner. In one swift movement, Aridos freed Izuna from the now, split in half tree. "Our work here is done..." Izuna said as he walked away. "But we haven't captured the heir!" Kyunash said from a near-by tree. "That wasn't the plan... We was to bring him back as a suitable heir and a heir that is unwilling to rule is not suitable. He will return in his own time." Izuna said and Aridos unsure, nodded.

Kyunash jumped down to them and they made there way back to where they came, passing an unconscious Itachi. Izuna looked back at the crater and saw someone entering... Someone he hated... Someone who lied to him and caused his life to crash... Hiruzen Sarutobi. "There is no time. Maybe next time..." Kyunash told Izuna, as they dissepeared from view.

**Naruto**

Naruto scanned around at the destruction. 'Who could have done this?' Naruto thought as he got up and flipped his hair away from his eyes. '**You did this Naruto...**' Kurama said and Naruto stopped. 'Me? You've got to be joking?' Naruto said, as he watched the Hokage jumping down.

'**Why would I joke about something that was so devastating that is destroyed buildings in Konoha?**' Kurama told Naruto. 'B-but it wasn't my fault?' Naruto told himself. '**The crowd of civilians that are marching here, don't seem to think so**.' Kurama said as he watched civilians fill the surrounding of the crater.

They where shouting abusive words and a certain pink haired civilian giggled and confidently said "I told you that the village will turn on him after a while..." Naruto's eyes darted at the civillians as they shouted for exile and to kill him. Naruto's eyes revealed the fear that had been locked away since he got a new family.

The fear of the villagers.

Naruto looked away from the villagers and started to run the other direction. Tears flew from Naruto's eyes as he ran away and the distance to catch him was too great for any ninja in the leaf to go( Itachi, Kakashi, Asuma are knocked out). '**You need some time alone kit. Along time alone.**' Kurama told Naruto, who didn't respond. He just kept running.

'I won't come back until I know that I can control my power and not destroy everything... I need to train so that nothing like _that _can happen again.' Naruto told himself, keeping running was the only option. The villagers didn't want him and most probably the Uchiha clan also. '**A very bold decision for a young boy.**" Kurama said and watched, through Naruto's eyes as he ran through the forest.

**Konoha**

Hiruzen watched as Naruto dissapeared from view and the villagers cheered. 'Damn.' Hiruzen thought, throwing down his staff in anger. "ARE YOU HAPPY!" The Hokage shouted to the crowd, who turned to him. "WE JUST LOST OUR STRONGEST WEAPON AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I ORDER AN EXECUTION OF MOST OF THE VILLAGERS HERE!" Hiruzen picked up his staff and smashed the ground, causing rippled and cracks.

The villagers quickly scattered and only three peaple remain there. Fugaku, Sachi and Mikoto. Hiruzen stopped his rampage and looked at them. "Hiruzen... Did you always feel that way about Naruto?" Fugaku said plainly. Hiruzen chuckled and it soon turned into a crazy laughter. Hiding himself behind Mikoto's leg, Sachi tried to understand what they was talking about.

"I asked you a question!" Fugaku yelled, taking step closer to the Hokage. Suddenly, 3 ANBU members appeared infront of the old hokage and shielded him. Hiruzen stopped the laughter and looked at Fugaku sternly. "What do you think I looked at Naruto like? A _normal _child? He isn't normal at all. He is a Jinchuriki! A weapon for war! If it wasn't for the villagers I could have had two weapons!" Hiruzen announced, again looking at the frightened Sachi.

"It was all going to plan, too. I sent Izuna away with a lie. I told Tsunade that he was dead but then suddenly, it all went wrong! Now you see why I didn't want Naruto to be adopted into any clans! Too much publicity!" Hiruzen said, punching Fugaku in the stomach. Fugaku gasped for air and blood shot out of his mouth. Hiruzen clenched his fist and landed an uppercut in Fugaku's chin but an ANBU held him still.

Hiruzen laughed as he kept punching Fugaku on his body but Fugaku was helpless. Hiruzen is the Hokage and if he fought back then his whole family would be in danger. "Stop it!" Sachi whimpered, crying as he watched his uncle getting beaten up. "What did you say?" Hiruzen said before stopping his attack on Fugaku and picking up Sachi by the collar and pinned him to a tree. "Throw the man and the women in the secret room. Kid, your coming with me." Hiruzen said as he walked off his Sachi on his back. Sachi tried to kick his way out as he watched his uncle and aunty leave his sight.

"You can't escape, Jinchuriki boy!" Hiruzen said, pinching Sachi behind the leg. Sachi let out a loud wail in pain. "Oh, shut up."

**Next day**

Dirt harassed Naruto's face, as he lay face down in it. Naruto groaned at the chirping birds and slowly got up. 'Did I faint?' Naruto asked himself, standing up and scanning his surroundings. '**Yes you did faint. I told you to take a brake but no. 'I'm Mister Wild'. At least your near a river.**' Kurama told Naruto, who nodded. Naruto located the river and dived in. Thoughts of the day before haunted Naruto's mind and caused him to resurface.

'I feel so uneasy, like something happened when I left.' Naruto thought before jumping up and standing on the water. '**There is no point in looking back now.**' Kurama said. Naruto created Kurama a clone and they stood on the water, just thinking for a moment. "So what? We going to train or what?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"**Sure. What do you want to start in first? On the training sesion with Kakashi yesterday, you mastered all of the jutsu you know so far, so the options are to chakra train in my chakra. Learn how to use your sword better. Try to find out about that chakra yesterday or learn more jutsu.**" Kurama suggested and Naruto made a hand seal. "I choose all." Naruto said and many clowns appeared.

Kurama looked up and all of the clones disbanded. "**We have time now, so we are practising ONE THING A DAY!**" Yelled Kurama, causing Naruto to shudder and the water to ripple. "U-Um. How about we learn to control you chakra?" Naruto suggested and Kurama nodded. "**Very well. Make the most clones you can and transform.**" Kurama told Naruto and he created the clones.

Naruto turned to the clones and back to Kurama. "Well, transform..." Naruto said and they all crouched down on there fours. Naruto did the same and tried to focus Kurama's chakra into him. "**Let me go and sit down...**" Kurama said to himself as he sat on the water, watching his host.

* * *

**This is the end of the chapter. Sorry if it is short. I will update soon. What do you think of the change of events? Didn't expect that did you? Tell me in the reviews.**


	10. Uzugakure

**The New Beginning**

**Last time on 'The New Beginning':**

**Kurama looked up and all of the clones dispanced. "We have time now, so we are practicing ONE THING A DAY!" Yelled Kurama, causing Naruto to shudder and the water to ripple. "U-Um. How about we learn to control you chakra?" Naruto suggested and Kurama nodded. "Very well. Make the most clones you can and transform." Kurama told Naruto and he created the clones. **

**Naruto turned to the clones and back to Kurama. "Well, transform..." Naruto said and they all crouched down on there fours. Naruto did the same and tried to focus Kurama's chakra into him. "Let me go and sit down..." Kurama said to himself as he sat on the water, watching his host.**

**Chapter 10: Uzugakure**

**Time skip: Three years**

"**Fire style: Great Fireball no jutsu!**" A fire ball sped through tree's, destroying whatever was in its path. A blonde blur shot through it, causing it to disperce. Naruto frowned at the group of men that beheld him. Naruto wore a black T-shirt and a dark red short sleeve jacket. 'ANBU.' Naruto thought, as he examined the group of 4 men. The leading ANBU, with a Hyena mask, jumped forward and pulled out a Tanto.

"We are odered by our Hokage to take you back!" The ANBU declared looking at Naruto."Sorry, no can do! I ain't planning to return for a while." Naruto said with a smirk. The whole ANBU squad pulled out there Tanto's and jumped at the Uzumaki. Naruto closed his eyes. The ANBU member's looked at eachother in shock but carried on towards there target.

Naruto's eyes snapped back open but instead of having his normal blue eyes, they were light gold with a faint red and black outline. Inside was two tommoes. Naruto, with increidble speed, jumped up into the tree's above him and dissapeared from the ANBU's view. An ANBU with a tiger mask looked at one with a dog mask and he looked into the tree's. Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind one of the ANBU member's and Naruto's arm was engulfed in flames. "**Flame Bullet!" **Naruto whisspeared, punching a hole through the ANBU's chest. The flames engulfed him like a torch.

Before he died he let out a scream of agony. The rest of the ANBU team looked back and saw there teamate's burning body falling to the forest floor. The ANBU didn't seem to show any emotion to the loss of there teamate. The flames on Naruto's hand intensified and slowly turned purple. "This could be dagerous... Proceed with caution." The ANBU commanded, as he sped through hand seals. "**Great Fire ball No Jutsu!" **The ANBU took at deep breath and before he released the devestating fireball, Naruto spoke up, "You wouldn't want to hurt a ten year old would you?"

The ANBU showed no emotion and exhaled the fire ball. Naruto, with untold speed, unsheathed is sword and released a barrage of chakra enchanced air slices that tore the firball like it was paper. As the fireball vanished ,Naruto saw that there was no one there. Naruto's ears perked up as he picked up a sound high in the trees. 'Damn!'' Naruto jumped forward, just in time to dodge a Fuma Shuriken from piercing him.

Mid-air, Naruto span rapidly and gripped onto a tree branch, sending him spiraling up. While spiraling, Naruto put up one hand seal and suddenly, around him water appeared and rained down in the shape of needles. "**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**!**" **Naruto shouted. 'This way, they have to come out!' Naruto said and kept a sharp eye, in the mean time making the flames on his hand extinquise. A figure at the corner of Naruto's eyes moved and Naruto instantly disappeared in a pile of leafs.

The ANBU barly had time to think before Naruto's sword entered through his stomach and out the otherside. Slowly the ANBU's chakra drained into the sword. 'That was enough chakra to re-fill. Time to end this.' Naruto told himself. Naruto's face went cold as he lifted his sword up to the sky. "**Punishment is upon you...**" A hollow voice escaped Naruto's mouth. Suddenly, a chill spread through the forest and Naruto's sword started to glow.

* * *

Out of the sides, ice shards littered its way up and the hilt extended. Out of the top, a bright white chakra shot out and high into the sky. "**Ice style: Frozen waste land!**" Naruto shouted, releasing a burst of chakra into his sword. The tower of bright white chakra, split into five sides and sped to the ground. Naruto smirked and brought his sword down, in time for the chakra to strike the ground, releasing a terrible explosion.

"He said that he will be here..." Standing next to a river connected to a waterfall, a man with a hood on said, agitated. "Lets just leave him. He's probably dead..." A small boy whined, as he re-surfaced from the river. "Naruto said that he was going to be here and I believe him. Our family is always late anyways, we're Uzumaki's Inaki?" Izuna said, removing his hood and looking into the sky.

A chill set in and Inaki shivered "Of couse dad, bu-" Inaki was stopped mid-sentence when a white stream of chakra shot in the air, not to far from them. "Wow!" Inaki gasped as the chakra split and shot down. Izuna smirked and stood on the water. "Hold on..." Izuna told his son. "To what?" Inaki managed to slip out before a great explosion shook the area, soon followed by a rush of ice cold wind.

The river rippled greatly and in a panick, Inaki gripped his fathers flapping cloak. "Daddy!" Inaki squeled. In the distance, a great shard of ice shot up and made a beutiful view, before it shattered into millions of pieces. The wind calmed down and Inaki peeked out from behind his fathers cloak. "What a baby." Izuna teased his son. "I ain't a baby!" Inaki screamed back.

"That doesn't explain your tears!" Izuna laughed, wiping the tears from Inaki's eyes. Inaki's face brightened like a tommato and he crossed his arms. "I'm not talking to you!" Inaki declared and turned away from Izuna. "Oh come on! I was only joking!" Izuna teased. "I guess I will have to tell Naruto about _that, _then?" Izuna teased and his son instantly snapped back. "You wouldn't?!" Inaki snapped.

Izuna bursted out in laughter and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Wait and see." Izuna said and the red child huffed. Suddenly, a creak was heard from the forest and Izuna smiled. "I see you like my pool?" Naruto stepped out from behind a tree with a foxy grin. Inaki quickly stumbled out of the river in embarassment. "No, It's cool!" Naruto said to Inaki but Inaki just hid behind Izuna, his face bright red.

"Naruto!" Izuna said, delighted that he finnaly saw his nephew again. "Uncle!" Naruto said while embracing a hug he got from his uncle. "For a minute there, I thought you weren't going to come." Izuna told Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders. "I had to deal with some Leaf ANBU. Sorry for keeping you waiting but I see you found a way to past the time?" Naruto looks at Inaki and his soaked body.

"So Uncle? Who is the kid?" Naruto asked, pointing at Inaki and uncomfortably scratching his head. "He is my son. Say hello to your cousin Inaki." Izuna commanded but Inaki just stood behind Izuna, clutching to his cloak. Naruto smiled and ruffled Inaki's green hair. "Nice to meet you, Inaki! How old are you?" Naruto said, shocking Inaki from the sudden touch.

Inaki gasped and hid again. Naruto blinked. "Is it something I said?" Naruto asked. Izuna nudged Inaki and said "I think it is because I said I was going to tell you a secret abo-" Inaki jumped in front of Izuna and clapped his hands together. "Please! Please!" Inaki begged on his knees. Naruto had to hold in laughing at the hilarious scene.

"Only if you talk to me." Izuna suggested and Inaki nodded. "Bu-... Fine!" Inaki sulked away with his arms crossed. When Inaki was without earshot, Naruto turned to Izuna. "I got your letters... Uzugakure is planning to reveal thereself but dont have an Uzukage, hmm?" Naruto sighed and fidgeted with his thumbs. "They was going to do a competition for the title of Uzukage but when we came back with the news that you was alive, the peaple couldn't wait for your return!" Izuna announced.

Naruto took of his sandals and dipped his feet in the water from the river. "But i'm only ten years old... Not saying I don't want to be the Uzukage but... Will the citizens of Uzugakure accept me?" Naruto asked, sadly, remembering his experiences in Konoha. "I am one hundred percent sure at they will love you." Izuna re-assured Naruto standing beside him. "We need to leave now, if we want to get to Uzugakure by night." Izuna explained, ruffling Naruto's blonde and red hair.

Naruto jumped onto the surface of the water and stood on it. "Which direction?" Naruto asked. "North for two hours." Izuna explained and Naruto turned towards the waterfall. "Let me get my things!" Naruto said, running towards the waterfall in excitement. As he aproached it, he activated his dojutsu and looked above him. Ontop of him, slowly a object appeared and shielded him from the water of the waterfall.

Izuna turned to Inaki and Inaki turned to him. "What do you think?" Izuna asked his son, who turned away again. "I think he is... Okay." Inaki lied, trying to act cool. "Stop trying to act like Ruko and Taki..." Izuna goes eye to eye with Inaki. "... What do YOU think of him?" Izuna plainly said, making Inaki gulp. "I don't know... I just met him..." Inaki said, giving a honest answer.

"**Fire style: Great Fireball no jutsu!**" Naruto walked out of the waterfall and enhaled deeply. "Is he trying to burn the waterfall?" Izuna asked himself aloud. Naruto exhaled a giant purple fireball, enhanced with Kurama's chakra. "He must be stu-" Inaki started but stopped when he saw the weird purple flames devour the waterfall and goble up all of the water, making it evaporate instantly.

"D-Did he just burn w-water?" Inaki choked out. Izuna was also surpirsed. Naruto had told him in his letters that the Kurama's purple flames where strong, but not _this_ strong. The blonde jinchuriki turned to see the shocked faces of his uncle and first-cousin. "Dont we have to go now?" Naruto asked Izuna, who nodded.

"I announce a proposal. Let's have a race back to Uzugakure! You and Inaki, verses me and Kurama?" Naruto asked, indirectedly. "Sure but what is the rules?" Izuna asked. Izuna put Inaki on his shoulders."You are allowed to hit the other person with whatever you want, Jutsu, weapons, ECT. The winner is whoever gets to Uzugakure first." Naruto said, crouching down onto all fours. "Let the race... Begin!" Izuna ennounced and they both jetted off.

'Now to make this more interesting!' Naruto said. Suddenly, a clone of Naruto appeared running next to him, in a puf of smoke. "Go and distract Izuna with everything you've got." Naruto commanded his clone, who nodded and jumped off. Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and increased his speed. Naruto smirked. "I think I lost th-" Naruto boasted but was cut short when he barely managed to avoid chakra enchanced Fuma shuriken.

Naruto lost control of his movememnt for a moment and was sent tumbling into the ground. "See you sucker!" Izuna boasted, passing Naruto, who just managed to get up. Memories flashed from his now deseased clone. "How far until I reach Uzugakure, top speed?" Naruto asked Kurama aloud. "**Since your 30 minutes in, I would say about another 30 minutes.**" Kurama explained in a sleeply voice.

"Thank you." Naruto whispeared. Naruto kneels down in the position of a sprinter and started reaching deep into his chakra stream. White chakra seeped around his ankles and up his legs. '**You shouldn't always use my parents chakra you know. We don't know any of the consequences.**' Kurama told Naruto, who shrugged his arms. "I don't think that using the chakra of both your parents at once in dangerous. Well kind of." Naruto said. Naruto's eyes transformed to his dojutsu and he looked up.

"Run!" Naruto said and dissapeared, leaving a trail of burning tree's behind him. All Naruto could see was blur's, as he traveled at amazing speeds. Naruto saw Izuna for a split second before leaving him in the dust. "Was that Naruto?" Inaki asked his father. "I think so... He's going to beat us!" Izuna said in realism, rocketing forward.

**Later Konoha**

"Jinchuriki! Why are you not training!" Hiruzen screamed at Sachi, who sat bruised in sand. "I thought I could maybe have a bre-" Sachi was stopped by a slap in the face by the Hokage. "You don't have breaks unless I give you permision!" Hiruzen screached. Sachi rubbed his cheek and got up. "Now train! Your Konoha's current jichuriki! Make us proud!" Hiruzen said before body flickering into his office.

"Why are you here?" Asked the old Hokage. Out of a shadow in the room, a ROOT member stepped out and kneeled. "Report." Hiruzen said. "The four member squad you sent out, to find and retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, were all slaughtered. A message came back saying that Konoha should stop attempting to retrieve him. He will return eventually." The ROOT reported and Hiruzen smiled.

"Leave." Hiruzen commanded and the ROOT ninja got up. "Thank you... Danzo-sama."

* * *

"We've made it!" Izuna told Naruto as they both walked out of a dense forest. Infront of them was a tall door that was circular. In the middle was the symbol of the Uzumaki. Naruto gasped and Izuna dragged him closer. "To enter you need to swipe your blood onto the Uzumaki symbol but if you are not an Uzumaki, they have to ask the guards to confirm they aren't attackers." Izuna explain, putting Inaki on the floor.

"So cool!" Naruto drooled. "Kids..." Izuna chuckled, bitting his thumb and smugging his blood on the Uzumaki symbol. Inaki turned away as soon as Izuna started to bleed. Inaki, unconsiously grabbed onto Naruto's leg and shut his eyes. Naruto blinked. '**He is afraid of blood idiot.**' Plainly Kurama told Naruto. The door opened wide and Izuna signalled for Naruto to enter.

Naruto looked down at his leg and up at Izuna in a panic. "Urm, Inaki... Inaki!" Izuna yelled, succesfully snapping Inaki out of his trauma. 'OMG!' Inaki's face turned red and he let go of Naruto's leg. "U-U." Inaki stuttered but couldn't get the words out. "Sorry about that." Izuna said sheepishly. Naruto smirked as walking through the entrance to Uzugakure and ruffled Inaki's hair... again.

Naruto peered around the empty village and scratched his head. "Why is nobody here?" Naruto asked Izuna, who yawned. "Graduation day. All of the academy students are now becoming Gennin. If you look real closely. You can see the fireworks. If you came back, when we went for you, then you would be graduating today." Izuna said pointing over a huge tower, which Naruto assumed was the Kage tower. Behind it you could see tiny lights popping and dissapearing.

"I need to be there to give out the awards, by the way, so we need to hurry. Also, I'm announcing a very special person today. The Uzukage!" Izuna said to Naruto who gulped. '**They are going to love you Naruto. You can be a strong leader.**' Kurama re-assured Naruto but Naruto wasn't so sure. "Grab on Inaki." Izuna commanded and Inaki held Izuna's hand.

Izuna touched Naruto's shoulder and they dissapeared in a swirl of water.

* * *

"KuKuKu. It looks like your brother hasn't yet arrived." Orochimaru said to a boy that was sprawling on a metal table. The boy had orange wild hair and whisker marks. "Pl..ea..se. St..op." The boy coughed out, Orochimaru pulled out a pair of scissors. "This is just beggining. Kukuku." Orochimaru laughed.

* * *

"Finnaly but not least... The awards!" An announcer hyped the crowd and they cheered as the children of there village stepped stepped onto the stage. On the side line, Izuna, Naruto and Inaki appeared. "Stay here with Naruto, while I give out the awards." Izuna commanded Inaki, before running of on stage, not leaving Inaki anytime to protest. Inaki and Naruto stood in awkward silence before Naruto decided to break it.

"So... How old are you?" Naruto asked Inaki, who fiddled with his thumbs. "I-I'm six y-years old..." Inaki stuttered. "No reason to be scared. I won't hurt you." Naruto put out there but then decided to focus on the awards. "And in second place is... Ruka Uzumaki!" The crowd clapped and Naruto sighed. "Is he in the main family?" Naruto asked Inaki.

"He's my brother!" Inaki said, proudly. Ruka Uzumaki stepped forwards. He had bright red hair and dark eyes. He wore light shorts, a black t-shirt and black sleeve-less gloves. Ruka gave a thumbs up to the crowd and they cheered more. Izuna smiled at his sons tactics, before handing him his award.

Ruka looked back at his father and smiled and then turning back and waving good-bye to the crowd. 'Too bad i can't talk to him now. I'm so proud.' Izuna thought and got ready to give out the next award.

"Last but not least!The youngest Uchiha to unlock his sharingan" Naruto scoffed "and the best graduating student in his year is... Taki (Pronounced Tack-Eye) Uchiha!" The crowd cheered and Taki smirked smugly, stepping forward for everyone to see him. He had a charcoal hair colour and black eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and black trousers.

**Meanwhile, back stage**

"Come here brat!" A women dragged Naruto and Inaki further back stage and dragged them into a room. "Mom!" Inaki whined, brushing himself off. Acadia stood over them smiling, her red hair shining. "Good to see you again Naruto-Ridda!" Acadia welcomed Naruto, lifting him up and handing him a pair of clothes and a matching hat. On the hat is had the Kanji for Kage.

"Please just call me Naruto. I am not used to the formality." Naruto sighed. Acadia smiled and sat down. "Go and put on your Kage uniform. Be quick because Izuna is going to announce you!" Acadia said.

* * *

"What do you think of your position?" Izuna asked Taki, handing him a microphone. "This is MY position and no one will take it away from me. I am the best Gennin in Uzugakure!" Taki yelled and the crowd seemed to agree, releasing a loud cheer. "What is this?! A special entrance!" The announcer yelled, taking attention off of Taki, much to his dismay. "Now, coming to lead us all into victory! The one and only... Uzukage!" The announcer yelled. A bright light flashed on the stage and out of the light, Naruto appeared, fully clothed in a white cloak with a wave pattern at the bottom.

For a moment there was silence. Naruto gulped and looked over at Izuna, who put up 1 finger. In that moment, the crowd let out a cheer that was heard all the way in Konoha. The Uzugakure ninja and civilians couldn't hold in there joy as they looked at there Kage. Naruto smiled and waved to the crowd. They didn't seem to care that he was young.

"I challenge you to a sparring match!" A voice screamed over the crowd. The cheering instantly stopped and first, the crowd turned, then the Gennin and then Naruto. "Yh! I'm talking to you Uzukage! You don't look that tough! You aren't fit to rule Uzugakure! I bet I can beat you with my eyes closed." Taki challenged. The crowd looked between Naruto and Taki. The silence was like death.

Naruto was about to refuse when Taki said "If you refuse then you will forever be known as a weak Hokage that can't accept a fight! Or are you afraid to lose!" Naruto stood there with his eyes closed. 'Kurama, what should I do?' Naruto asked Kurama.'**I think that you should teach that brat a lesson.' **Kurama suggested and Naruto agreed.

"You dare challenge a Kage? Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked Taki, even though he knew the answer. "I am Taki Uchiha! I unlocked my sharingan at 8 years old making me the youngest Uchiha to ever activate my sharingan AND I am strongest child in Uzugakure history!" Taki boasted. The crowd nodded in agreement and a man in the Uchiha part of the crowd shouted, "Kick his but!"

Naruto started giggling and it soon turned into laughter. "What's so funny!?" Taki asked. Izuna looked on confused. Ruka shot a eye at his rival (Taki) and smirked. 'This wannabe Kage, has no chance.' Ruka thought. How wrong he was. "Sorry to burst your bubble but you're wrong. A) I unlocked my Sharingan at 6 years old, so I am the youngest Uchiha to activate my sharingan and secondly... I could easily wipe the floor with you." Naruto told Taki, who was red in anger that his title was taken away from him.

Izuna gasped and thought 'I thought the sharingan left our family after me and Kushina.' Ruka and all of the Gennin gasped, 'How does he have the sharingan!' Ruka thought in jealousy. "Do you wanna prove it!" Taki steamed, going into a fighting stance. "Gladly." Naruto muttered. The remaining Gennin ran off of the stage, except Ruko, who went back stage to meet his mom and Inaki and watch the fight. Inaki stood on edge. He knew who was going to win. Inaki knew how good Taki was but if his speculations were right then Naruto was way out of his league.

Naruto took of his Kage hat and threw it on the floor. Izuna stepped forward and raised his arm and hand. "You may begin!" Izuna proclaimed, jumping back. Taki went straight for the kill, pouncing straight at Naruto with his kunai drawn. Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets. Taki swung his kunai diagonally at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stepped back, dodging the attack. Taki kept on the barage of Kunai attack's but Naruto simply dodged all of them.

Taki became enraged and added his elemental chakra to his kunai, making the metal turn bright red and slightly burn. "Stop running!" Taki growled, throwing the kunai at Naruto, hitting him in the chest. Naruto's head dropped and he looked at the kunai. The crowd gasped. Taki smirked and threw many shurikens at Naruto, who let them sink into him. "Fight back!" Taki yelled and Naruto's head raised to look at Taki.

"Sorry but I am not real." The clone said before dissolving into blood, leaving the blood soaked kunai and shurikens on the floor. 'Where is he?' Taki activated his sharingan and looked around for Naruto. "Dude! This is getting boring!" Naruto's voice rang from above. Taki grabbed a Kunai and threw it at the direction of Naruto's voice.

"You need to work on your aim." Naruto said, descending back to the stage, swirling Taki's kunai on his fingers. The crowd started to laugh and Naruto smirked. "Here you go!" Naruto said, smirking. Taki felt something sharp going into his leg and he felt blood trickle down his leg. Looking down, Taki realised that it was his kunai that was lodged into his leg.

"Was I too quick for you?" Naruto asked, putting his hands to his sides. Taki growled and ripped the kunai out of his leg. Naruto yawned and put on knuckle bracer. "Sorry kid. I let you have your fun but it is going to end now." Naruto said, clenching his knuckle bracer. "I'll kill you!" Taki screamed, running at Naruto with his fist clenched and a kunai in the other hand.

Naruto disappeared and re-appeared at Taki's left side. Taki's sharingan caught the movement and Taki swung his kunai to his left side. Naruto ducked under the kunai and gave Taki a chakra enhanced punch in the rib, breaking one. Taki let out a yelp but wasn't giving time to think when Naruto advanced on him like a lion. Naruto's arm snaked it's way around Taki's neck and Naruto then sweep kicked him off of his feet and slammed him into the stage, cracking it slightly. The crowd let out a loud 'ooh' and a random civilian said,"That must have hurt."

Naruto stood above Taki and frowned down at him . "Come on... I expected you to be a challenge." Naruto boasted, making the crowd laugh. Taki took the second Naruto gave him and ran through a series of handseals. "**Fire style: Great Fireball no jutsu!" **Taki exclaimed, releasing a fire ball that would have burnt Naruto, if he didn't back-flip away. In mid-air Naruto grabbed his sword and swatted away some shuriken thrown by Taki.

As Naruto landed he exhaled from his mouth a chilling mist. Naruto then jumped up and put up the ram seal. Around him, little blobs of water span around, getting thinner. 'What is he doing?' Taki thought to himself, grabbing a kunai. " **Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death!**" Naruto yelled and the blobs of water sharpened into needles and flew through the chilling mist, transforming them into ice needles.

Taki raised his kunai and blocked some of them, the rest landing themselves into his muscle tissues, making him yelp. When the barrage of water needles finished, Taki looked up at where Naruto was just moments ago and what met his eyes where... nothing. Before Taki could look around a, foot smacked him in his cheek, sending him skidding to the side. Naruto landed from his round house kick and wasted no time before kicking Taki in his stomach. Taki gasped for air but was given no time for recovery when Naruto's hand gripped a handful of his hair and his knee connected to his nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed.

Naruto let go of Taki's hair and let him stumble back in confusion. Naruto blew on the ground behind Taki, causing him to slip onto his back. Naruto headed over to Taki, who lay helpless on the floor. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him so that they were both eye to eye. Naruto leaned into his ear and whisperer, "This should teach you to respect a Kage." With this, Taki fainted, leaving a stunned crowd and Gennin. 'I haven't seen Taki get man handled like that before... Who is this kid...' Ruko thought startled.

Izuna stepped forward and signalled for medics to pick carry away Taki but Naruto put up his hand to stop them. "What are you doing?" Izuna asked Naruto. "Making a show." Naruto said back and put his hands on Taki. Naruto's hands glew red and Taki's wounds started to heal. Sooner or later, Taki looked brand new. Naruto then signalled for the medic's so take him away.

Naruto stood up and smiled at the crowd. "Do you not think that I am a worthy Kage?" Naruto asked, in return getting loud shouts of 'Your the best!' and 'Uzukage forever!' Naruto grinned, picked up his hat and made his way to Izuna, who was now back stage with his family. "I'm so proud of you Ruko!" Izuna congratulated his son, picking him up and swinging him around. Naruto hid in a shadow and watched the scene.

"Stop! Your embarrassing me!" Ruko whimpered but it seemed to go to deaf ears. "I can't believe you became second in your year!" Izuna cheered, putting his son down. Naruto smiled at the scene. 'Why can't I have a happy family like this?' Naruto asked himself but brushed it off. "Naruto! Come meet my oldest son!" Izuna called out to Naruto, who walked out of the shadow and smirked.

"You must be Ruko. Nice to meet you, cousin!" Naruto smiled, putting out his hand to shake Ruko's. "You must be Naruto. Good to meet you also." Ruko said, returning the handshake and putting on a fake smile. Naruto frowned at this and looked at Izuna, who also noticed it. "Come on, let's go home. You have a big day tomorrow. Your teams are going to be announced." Acadia said to her son's and directed the last part to Ruko.

Acadia and her son's left the building and Naruto turned to Izuna. "Why doesn't he like me?" Naruto asked Izuna. "Well, I would suggest the fact that you just brutally attacked his best friend and rival and he is jelous." Izuna told Naruto, who nodded and sighed. "Why would he be jealous of me?" Naruto asked, leaning agains't the wall.

"You activated your sharingan before him, you are the Uzukage. Everything a young ninja could ask for." Izuna said and Naruto stood up. "Now that I am Hokage, do I have to choose the Gennin teams and do lots of paper work?" Naruto asked, putting emphasis in the first part. Izuna nodded to both and Naruto had the biggest smirk he could ever make.

"What are you scheming?" Izuna asked Naruto, who shook his head." ." Naruto giggled and then turned to the door. "So where do I live?" Naruto asked Izuna. "You live with me and the family. Here is your keys." Izuna said, throwing Naruto a pair of keys. "We live at the huge mansion west from here." Izuna explained and Naruto twisted the handle. "Can I ask you a favour?" Izuna asked Naruto.

"Go on." Naruto said. Izuna stood up and now looked serious. "Can you keep an eye on Inaki, please?" Izuna asked his nephew. "Sure but why such a perculior request?" Naruto asked, getting interested. "I think that someone is bullying him because, he always comes home with bruises and ripped and dirty clothes. I can only hope that it isn't who I think it is..." Izuna said.

Naruto nodded and opened the door to leave. "I will keep an eye on him." Naruto said, closing the door and heading west. '**Get home and go sleep. I can't stand hearing all these voices!**' Kurama told Naruto. The jinchuriki sped happily and soon saw the huge mansion that Izuna was talking about. Naruto was about to speed up, when he heard shouting and screaming. Naruto turned and listened in. "That is Inaki's voice!" Naruto yelled, running in that direction.

Naruto final reached it and what he saw disgusted him. Inaki was on the floor, curled up in a ball and surrounding him were four boys, kicking and punching him. They all looked about his age or a bit older. Naruto instantly jumped down and screamed at them, causing them to look up, then disperse. Naruto ran to Inaki's side and knelled down next to him. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked the battered and bruised Inaki, who tried to stand. "N-no I'm fine..." Inaki lied, falling back down into the ground.

"Your are obviously not fine! I'm going to carry you the rest of the way home." Naruto said, lifting Inaki onto his back and telling him to hold on. "You don't have to N-N-N-" Inaki couldn't finish his sentence when he burst out in tears on Naruto's shoulders. "It's okay. Let it all out Inaki. We'll be home soon." Naruto said, jumping off in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

"What happened?" Izuna asked Inaki sternly. Inaki fiddled with his thumbs and looked at Naruto, who looked at him guilty. "You said you wouldn't tell." Inaki whispered to Naruto. "Inaki, I am talking to you." Izuna said, catching Inaki's attention. "Can I go?" Naruto asked Izuna and he nodded but before let Naruto go, he handed him a bulk of paper and gave him a pen.

Naruto left the room and looked down the massive hallway. "So my room is here?" Naruto asked himself, looking up at the sign on the the door that said 'Naruto's room'. Naruto opened the door and looked at the room. The house more like. Naruto's room was huge. It had two pairs of stairs, one on each side of the room and golden handles. In the middle of the room was a bed and on the far end was a desk with mountains of paper work. Opposite the bed was an open window that exposed the outside sky.

Naruto took a step in and created a clone. "You handle the paper work while I sleep but make sure to do the specific piece of paper that Uncle gave us." Naruto said looking at it for the first time. The title was 'Gennin information' and it had an array of subtitles that were the Gennin's names and information about them. At the bottom was five empty subtitles with 4 spaces underneath each one. "So three members a team, one sensei and the teams have to be named on how the team is..." Naruto said looking at his clone.

"Good night!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Didn't I update quicker? Review on what you think please. I hate when peaple favourite the story but dont review. Tell me any suggestions you have for the story.**


End file.
